Romantic Love
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Alfred F. Jones y Arthur Kirkland son dos personas que no creen en el romance, ¿Podrá un encuentro accidental hacerles cambiar de opinión? "¿Te dolió?" "¿Eh?" "Cuando caíste del cielo" – AU – UsUk – Humor/Romance.
1. Prologo

**Título:** Romantic Love

**Capítulos:** 5 capítulos + Prologo + Epilogo

**Notas:** Tenia muchísimas ganas de hacer romance, les juro xD y aunque el humor no es lo mío, me dije: ¿Por qué no? ¡Quiero algo cursi! Así que aquí lo tienen, especialmente para ti Myoby ^^ querías más UsUk ¿no? ¡Aquí tienes! ¡Por ti publicaré otros dos regalos más para esta fecha! ¡Espero te guste!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, ¿Ven Yaoi explicito? ¿UsUk oficial? ¿No? ¡Entonces es evidente que todo es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz señores!

**Música del Cap:**Y la vida de Floricienta (Solo usado como acompañamiento)

**Romantic Love**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra. El sol resplandecía en el cielo calentando a todos los que se hallaban debajo de el con sus rayos. Eran los Estados Unidos después de todo, siempre tenía que brillar.

Por entre las calles repletas de gente, dos jóvenes resaltaban un poco del montón. Ambos eran rubios y de dieciséis años, prácticamente iguales entre sí para quienes no los conociera, evidente teniendo en cuenta que eran gemelos. El mayor, Alfred F. Jones, de hermosos ojos azules como un cielo sin nubes, caminaba mientras exclamaba a gritos con mucho entusiasmo sus "magníficas" historias. El menor, Matthew Williams, por el contrario, lo escuchaba en silencio o comentando en voz baja de vez en cuando, sin dejar de observar a su hermano con sus ojos violetas al estilo de las flores del mismo nombre. Quien los escuchara en ese instante, seguramente se inclinaría a pensar igual que el pequeño, en cuanto al tema del que hablaba el grande.

Pero, ¿De qué, exactamente, estaban conversando?

—**Te lo digo Matty, ¡Jamás lo haré! **

—**Alfred estás diciendo cualquier tontería, nadie puede escapar del amor.**

—**¡Pues yo sí! ¡**_**The Hero never**_** será de los idiotas que se enamoran!**

—**¿Qué tiene de malo enamorarse? El amor es algo maravilloso…**

—**Oh, Matty… eres demasiado inocente. ¡El amor es un poder terriblemente cruel que hipnotiza a sus víctimas transformándolas en muñecos sin voluntad y que solo hacen ridiculeces para impresionar a alguien que sabe puede manipularte para que hagas lo que quiera!**

—**Tu comentario es lo ridículo, Al. El amor no te vuelve idiota, por más de que creas lo contrario.**

—**No me importa lo que pienses **_**Bro**_**, yo sé lo que digo. Escucha mis palabras: ¡Alfred F. Jones no se enamorará! ¡Nunca será de los idiotas que pierden la cabeza por el amor hasta el punto de volverse un cursi! ¡Jamás, promesa de **_**Hero**_**! **

—**Tu ganas Alfred… veamos cuanto tiempo puedes mantener tus palabras…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—**¡El amor es una mierda!**

Fue el comentario exclamado por un joven de diecisiete años. Sus cabellos rubios ceniza se agitaban con los movimientos que hacia al dar su opinión y sus ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas brillaban con una chispa de frustración e ira. En sus manos un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas descansaba, junto a una pequeña nota que decía: "Se mío"

—**Te lo he dicho toda la vida, Arthur…**

—**¡No me interesa tu opinión, Francis! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Harto que la gente te acose y te de cualquier porquería creyendo que así conseguirá enamorarte! ¡Por **_**God**_**! ¿Qué no tienen un poco de imaginación? ¡Este tipo de "detalles" me produce arcadas!**

—_**Oui**_**, por eso es mejor dar tu **_**amour **_**a todo el mundo sin esperar recibirlo a cambio…**

El chico levantó una de sus cejas ante ese comentario, opinando silenciosamente que su acompañante no era el mejor ejemplo para decir aquello, pero ¿Qué podía esperarse de una rana? Solo se pegan a cualquiera y cuando sienten que va serio, se alejan. Sacudió la cabeza irritado y tiró las flores en un cesto de basura que se encontraba cerca suyo. Era el regalo número quince en lo que iba de semana y verdaderamente se preguntaba porque gastaban su tiempo en algo que sabían, no funcionaria.

Y es que no creía en el amor. En todo lo que llevaba de vida lo único que le habían demostrado era que el amor servía solamente para lastimar y traer mucho dolor. No lo quería, mientras más lejos estuviera ese sentimiento de él, mejor. Y todo el mundo lo sabía perfectamente, entonces ¿Por qué seguían insistiendo?

Flores, chocolates, peluches, tarjetas, invitaciones a cenas y fiestas… ¡Ni que fuera una chica, por Dios! ¡Más empalagosos y cursis no podían ser!

¿Pedir a alguien que fuera creativo e ingenioso era mucho? ¿Nunca hallaría a esa "persona especial" para él? Ni siquiera entendía porque aun guardaba esperanzas…. El amor no existía, ese día había terminado por convencerse.

—**Nunca más, **_**Wine Bastard**_**, ya no quiero saber nada más. Nadie vale la pena, y estoy harto. No recibiré regalos ni nada, a partir de ahora me vuelvo "Inconquistable", que los románticos se vayan al carajo. Prometo que nadie logrará enamorarme. **

—**Estas diciendo cosas imposibles Arthur, nadie puede escapar del **_**amour**_** aunque quiera… **

Pero Arthur Kirkland ya no quería escucharlo. Estaba decidido a seguir sus palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades…**_

_**De que justo al marcar que no caerían en el amor…**_

_**Sus caminos se cruzaran? **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—**Nunca me atrapará…**

Fue lo que ambos chicos pensaron, desde distintas direcciones, al momento de doblar la esquina.

Y el destino, que le gustaban los retos, les mostró que nadie podía escapar de sus redes.

…

…

…

Un choque. Dos cuerpos que se caen. Confusión.

…

…

…

Una mirada azul y una verde.

Y los engranajes del reloj empezaron a moverse marcando el encuentro de dos almas gemelas que se atrevieron a desafiar al amor.

…

…

…

—**Al, ¿Te encuentras bien?**

—**Arthur, ¿Estas bien?**

…

…

…

Hacían oídos sordos. En ese momento, en el que sus miradas se sumergían, sintieron algo dentro suyo, algo que se incrustaba profundo y que se expandía por todo su cuerpo hasta colocarse en su corazón.

Un latido. Dos latidos. Y comenzó a agitarse rápidamente.

Arthur se sonrojó levemente ante esos ojos azules que lo observaban embelesado.

Alfred sintió deseos de expresar de alguna forma lo hermoso que eran esos ojos esmeralda intenso.

—**¿Eres un ángel? **

…

…

…

Sí. Las posibilidades eran pocas para dos personas desconocidas, pero cuando se trataba del destino y almas gemelas, nada era imposible. Ni siquiera el **amor**.

_Continuará…._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Y la vida… Y la vida, se detuvo para siempre en tu mirada.**_

_**Y tus ojos… Y tus ojos, en mis ojos, me dejaron como tonta, hipnotizada.**_

_**Y de a poco… Y de a poco, de a poquito nos juntamos en un lugarcito pequeñito para amarnos.**_

_**¡Hay que bella que es la vida! ¡Hay me estoy enamorando!**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Luni: **

¡Espero que les haya gustado este mini prologo! ¡En el próximo capítulo comienza la acción! ¡O sea, lo empalagoso! ¿Alguien es diabético? Entonces no es recomendable para ustedes, podrían tener una sobredosis de azúcar xD

Este era, inicialmente el último regalo del día. Pero, por "influencias externas/UsUkeskas, recibirán… tres sorpresas más. Si, estuve fuera mucho tiempo, ¡Pero igual estuve trabando, carajo! ¡Y una de esas sorpresas es algo que han estado esperando hace tiempo! (Pista, NO es el fic de Lemon, es otroooo) así que, espero que disfruten todo ^^ ¡Que lo hice con mucho cariño!

¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense! ¡Bye!


	2. Cap 1: Pensando en ti

**Título:** Romantic Love

**Capítulos:** 5 capítulos + Prologo + Epilogo

**Notas:** Estaba segura que el primer capítulo seria de pura negación, pero lo más gracioso es que a pesar de que niegan lo que sienten, siguen pensando el uno en el otro.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, ¿Ven Yaoi explicito? ¿UsUk oficial? ¿No? ¡Entonces es evidente que todo es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz señores!

**Música del Cap:**Y la Vida de Floricienta (Usado solo como acompañamiento)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Romantic Love**

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 1: Pensando en él**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba sentando en un gran sillón de la Biblioteca Nacional. Siempre iba allí cuando quería algo de paz y tranquilidad. Y por supuesto, un buen libro para leer. Pero en ese momento, aun a pesar de estar leyendo a uno de sus escritores favoritos, nada conseguía sacar esos ojos azules de su cabeza.

Y claro, al dueño de ellos.

_-Debió dolerte mucho ¿no?_

_-¿eh?- esas palabras lograron traerlo a la realidad._

_-el caerte del cielo, digo, no todos los días te encuentras con un ángel…_

El recordar aquella frase hizo que automáticamente se sonrojara, por tercera vez en aquel día. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenía que sacárselo de la mente! ¡Era un completo extraño! ¡Y para rematar, estadounidense! ¿Acaso no había prometido no dejarse engatusar por cosas cursis? ¡Debía cumplir su promesa, maldición!

Aun así, no podía dejar de preguntarse…

—**¿Quién será? **

Si, esa era la gran incógnita.

Comprendiendo que por ese día no lograría concentrarse como se debe, se dirigió al estante de donde había sacado el libro para colocarlo de nuevo en su lugar. Iría a su casa seguramente, o quizá y con un poco de suerte, terminaría caminando por la plazoleta de la ciudad, uno de sus lugares predilectos. Lo importante era despejarse.

Pero lo que no sabía era que a varios metros de él, detrás de una de las repisas del establecimiento, se encontraba la fuente de su desconcentración. ¿Haciendo? Eso era muy evidente para cualquiera que pasara por allí.

…

—**Al… Alfred… ¡Hermano!**

El nombrado se giró sorprendido ante el grito cerca de su oído. Había estado tan concentrado observando a ese… _ángel_, que no había notado cuando su pequeño _Bro_ se encaminó hasta su lado.

—**¿Qué pasa, Matty? ¡El **_**Hero**_** está trabajando!**

—**¿El espiar a ese chico es trabajar? Terminarán pensando que lo estás acosando…**

—**¿Yo? ¿Acosar? HAHAHA, ¡Por favor, Matty! ¡Estas exagerando!**

Volteó su rostro para ver los alrededores por las dudas, y en efecto, un par de personas lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. Bueno, quizá su plan no era lo más indicado en un lugar así, pero… ¡Tenía que saber quién era él! ¡O jamás podría descansar de nuevo en paz!

—**¿Qué pasó con tu promesa de no enamorarte?**

—**¿Y quién dice que estoy enamorado? ¡Solo me entró curiosidad! **

Después de todo, no todos los días chocabas con un joven extrañamente bello y con un carácter un tanto… peculiar.

_-Levántate de encima mío ahora, Git._

_-¿A quién llamas así?_

_-¿Vez a alguien más encima mío? ¿No? Por lo menos con eso pruebo que no estas ciego._

_-¡Ey! ¡Que yo no te he tratado mal!_

_-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Pesas, Idiot! _

_-¡Eres muy desconsiderado!_

_-¡Shut up! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! _

_-¡Ni que quisiera!_

_-¡Bastard!_

—**¿Curiosidad? Hermano… se quedaron viéndose como por cinco minutos, y cuando estuvieron discutiendo, le seguiste el juego ¡Sonriendo!**

—**Es que nunca vi a un ángel tan mal hablado…**

—**¿Por qué lo sigues llamando de esa forma?**

Si, ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en su figura e inmediatamente supo porque: todo lo que irradiaba el ojiverde era celestial, desde su presencia al caminar, hasta su voz tan seria y madura, bastante diferente a la que había usado con él. ¿Acaso se ponía así cuando estaba enojado? ¿Y porque sus irises verdes le parecían tan brillantes que parecían esmeraldas a la luz de la lámpara que reposaba a su lado? Sin mencionar que su apariencia le daba un toque de fragilidad y ternura atrayente. Era un ángel, un ángel rebelde.

Pero eso no respondía al porque lo estaba espiando.

En lo que respectaba a su persona, el inglés, porque por su acento era obvio que era de Inglaterra, era un misterio. Y él amaba los misterios. ¡Aquello no significaba que estaba enamorado! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás dejaría envolverse por aquel sentimiento! ¡No sería una marioneta cursi!

Entonces, ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

_-¿Te gustan las rosas?_

_-¿Eh? ¡Déjame en paz, Idiot! _

_-A los ángeles les gusta la naturaleza, significaba que te agradan las flores ¿no?_

_-Bu-bueno… si, me gustan las flores… ¡Pero no que me las regalen! ¡Y menos idiotas como tú!_

_-Eres adorable…_

En ese momento, al estar al lado del otro, no había pensado. Simplemente dijo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y ahora que lo pensaba bien… ¡Dios, que patético! ¡Parecía un inútil intento de atraerlo! ¿Qué fueron esas palabras? ¡Él era un _Hero_! ¡No un estúpido enamorado! ¡Seguro fue el golpe al caerse! ¡Sí! ¡Le había dejado medio perdido y por eso no había razonado nada!

—**Alfred…**

El americano de nuevo se sumergió en sus pensamientos mientras observaba al británico. Él no notaba como su rostro comenzaba a iluminarse; embobado por el otro, tampoco notaba su sonrisa embobada y sus ojos brillantes e hipnotizados por los movimientos que hacia el mayor. Ni siquiera lo _enamorado_ que se veía haciendo eso.

Él no se daba cuenta, pero Matthew sí, e internamente se sentía feliz, pues sabía que su hermano terminaría por comerse sus propias palabras.

Como una vez le había dicho su antiguo profesor de francés, que dicho sea de paso, no veía hace mucho tiempo:

"_Nadie puede escapar del amor, porque cuando menos lo esperas te atrapa y hagas lo que hagas terminas dándote cuenta que todo lo que hiciste para alejarlo, solo reforzó el sentimiento. Cuando crees haberte librado del sentir, es cuando te das cuenta que todo lo que haces, lo que dices y hasta lo que piensas... es por aquella persona especial…"_

Indudablemente el amor lo atraparía, pero solo deseaba que se diera cuenta pronto, porque mientras más lo negara, peor seria.

—**Cuánta razón tenías Francis ¿Eh?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había decidido por ir a la plaza, pues no quería irse tan pronto para su casa, ¿Para qué? Nadie lo esperaba ahí, y lo que menos necesitaba era el silencio de su hogar, ese en donde se ponía a reflexionar cosas que no le gustaban.

Sentía un fuerte palpitar en su cabeza, señal inequívoca de que una jaqueca se aproximaba. Intento aflojar su cuerpo, dejar su mente en blanco, pero resultaba aún muy difícil. Subió su cabeza hacia el cielo, notando el hermoso día que hacía, tan azul y brillante, sin ninguna nube que lo opacara, tan igual a la de él…

¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahí iba de nuevo! ¡¿No podía sacárselo un puto segundo de la conciencia? ¿Era mucho pedir, acaso? Solo habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras en las que, cabe destacar, él le había dicho un montón de palabras cursis y estúpidas, ¡Y ni siquiera sabía su nombre! ¿Cómo había entrado tan profundo en su memoria si no sabía nada sobre él? ¡Era algo sin sentido!

—**¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes para que sea imposible sacarte de mi cabeza? ¿Eres un demonio, chico? ¿Me lanzaste una maldición o algo? ¡Quiero olvidarte, **_**fuck**_**! **

—**¿Olvidarte de quién? **

Bajo su rostro de golpe ante la voz, que aunque sonara raro, se le hacía muy conocida y anhelante, ¿Anhelaba escucharlo? ¿Qué tonterías estaba pensando ahora?

—**¿Qué quieres, **_**Idiot**_**? **

—**Pasaba por aquí, y te vi tan concentrado hablando solo que por un instante creí que te habías vuelto loco.**

—**¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¡Respeta un poco a la gente, **_**Bloody Hell**_**!**

—**Ok, ok… discúlpame ángel.**

—**¿Qué dijiste?**

—**¿Discúlpame?**

—**¡No! ¡Me refiero a como me llamaste!**

—**¿Ángel? A bueno… eso es porque… no se tu nombre y tu… cuando chocamos… bueno…**

¡Maldición! ¡Estaba tartamudeando! ¡Los Héroes no tartamudean! ¡Autocontrol, Alfred!

—**Arthur.**

—**¿Mande?**

—**Me llamo Arthur, Arthur Kirkland.**

—**Ah, yo soy Alfred, ¡Alfred F. Jones! ¡Un **_**Hero**_**!**

Una vez más sus ojos volvieron a conectarse de forma inconsciente, y ambos, sin darse cuenta, esbozaron una sonrisa al verse. Su alrededor desapareció, solo concentrándose en la mirada del otro, en su presencia, y en la extraña alegría que los inundaba.

Ninguno de los dos lo sospechaba todavía, pero esa sería la segunda vez de muchas otras ocasiones en las que se perderían en los ojos del contrario. En la que sus corazones latirían de forma intensa, y en la que desearían hacer detener el tiempo un solo segundo.

Para quedarse observándose toda la eternidad si fuera posible.

—**¿Quieres ir por un helado?**

Pero el destino aún les tenía preparado muchas cosas antes de que sus sueños pudieran cumplirse. Incluso, antes de que pudieran _soñarlos_.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuará…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

"_Como el pájaro y el sol, así soy yo te estoy buscando. Como la abeja y la miel, así soy yo te estoy llamando. Es Diciembre y el Jazmín flotando está y va perfumando… este amor que yo sentí cuando te vi ya está asomando…"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Notas de Luni:**

Bien, aquí comienza el romance. Aunque esto no es nada, apenas y es un tanto romántico xD

Espero que les haya gustado. Verán cómo se va desarrollando todo. La frase que recuerda Matthew, personalmente me encantó, ni idea como se me ocurrió, es de esos extraños momentos de "sabiduría" que me agarran.

Si les gustó solo háganmelo saber por un Reviews. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios del prólogo, nunca creí que recibiría tantos *-* ¡Thanks! ¡Thanks!

¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Bye!

PD: Estoy de vacaciones, asi que espero tener mas tiempo para poder escribir ^^ ya empecé con "Simplemente Necesidad" y tengo otros proyectos en camino, así que ¡Tengan paciencia! ¡Los verán pronto!

¡Ciao!


	3. Cap 2: Conociendonos

**Título:** Romantic Love

**Capítulos:** 5 capítulos + Prologo + Epilogo

**Notas:** Bien, yo les había advertido. Desde aquí comienza el romance verdadero. Y el toque angustioso, es más, casi aposté a ver cuánto duraba sin meterle tintes de angst, fue un record sin duda xD (Pero predomina el humor, solo son toquecitos) también, el poema de este cap es mío… ¡Me da vergüenza el solo recordarlo! ¡Yo no soy poeta! –Sonrojada- ¡Aiyaaaa! / (Por cierto, sigo pensando que los personajes están un poco OOC, ¿Por qué se me complica tanto -.- ni modo…)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, ¿Ven Yaoi explicito? ¿UsUk oficial? ¿No? ¡Entonces es evidente que todo es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz señores!

**Música del Cap:**Y la Vida de Floricienta (Usado solo como acompañamiento)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Romantic Love**

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 2: Conociéndonos**

-.-.-.-.-.-

—**Entonces, ¿En qué colegio estudias?**

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la pequeña heladería que estaba a un par de cuadras de la plaza principal. Habían pedido los sabores que querían y ahora mientras los disfrutaban, conversaban un poco.

Alfred no había desaprovechado la oportunidad que tenía y se dedicó a hacerle varias preguntas al mayor. Arthur, reticente al principio, comenzó a contestarlas lentamente. Luego de treinta minutos, ya le daba igual.

—**En la "Entente", como es mi último año me la paso haciendo varios trabajos en otros lugares también, pero ese es el principal. **

—**Vaya, ese es un colegio para ricos ¿eh? Con razón nunca antes te había visto, queda casi a las afueras de la ciudad, pasando el puente. **

El británico asintió mientras seguía saboreando su helado de vainilla. Por alguna razón, estaba nervioso ante la presencia del más grande. Ahora que habían charlado un buen rato, no le parecía tan tonto como al principio. Aunque claro, eso tampoco significaba que ya lo había dejado de considerar un idiota, solo lo era en menor medida. Pero lo que más le desconcertaba era que no podía evitar ver de vez en cuando sus ojos azules y perderse en ellos. No comprendía lo que sucedía, el porqué de sus acciones.

—**¿Y tú? ¿A cuál vas?**

—**Jajaja, ¡Al mejor colegio para un **_**Hero**_** como yo! ¡El High Powers!** — exclamó con el puño levantado. Conocía ese establecimiento, se suponía que allí iban todos los estudiantes con talento para algún deporte. En simples palabras, ahí los entrenaban para desarrollar mejor su potencial y luego, a los mejores, les daban una beca para cualquier universidad a la que quieran ir.

Arthur suspiró comprendiendo un poco por qué el otro tenía un ego tan grande. Alfred lo observó hipnotizado. A pesar de que ahora lo conocía un poco mejor, seguía sin poderse sacar de la cabeza que el mayor tenía un aire celestial, que era un ángel. Se colocó una mano en su pecho tratando de calmar su corazón que latía con rapidez. Vio como el inglés limpiaba sus labios con su lengua y los dejaba sin rastro del postre, logrando sacarle el aire con la acción. Quería limpiárselos él mismo, pero no con servilleta, sino que con su propia lengua, con su boca. Dejarlos sin nada y luego apoyar sus labios totalmente con los otros hasta besarlo por completo. Se moría por besarlo. Por comerlo a besos, literalmente.

Abrió los ojos ante su pensamiento golpeándose con una de sus grandes manos el rostro. ¡No era momento de pensar estupideces! ¡Él no podía estar sinceramente deseando besar al mayor! ¡A un hombre! ¡Había prometido no enamorarse, _fuck_!

—**¿Estás bien?** — cuestionó el ojiverde alzando una de sus gruesas cejas. ¿Por qué rayos se había golpeado de repente? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza ese muchacho? ¿Y porque diablos tenía que importarle eso a él? ¡Claro que no le interesaba! ¡Por él, que siguiera haciendo actos masoquistas si se le antojaba! ¡No era asunto suyo!

—_**Yes**_**, solo recordé que mi hermano quería que hoy volviera a casa pronto, pues **_**Mom**_** necesita ayuda con la cena de esta noche, ¡Es deber de un **_**Hero**_** ayudar a todo el que se lo pida! **

Se levantó rápido de la silla para, como lo había dicho, irse a su casa. Arthur, sin saber ciertamente porque, también se paró para evitar que se vaya tan de pronto. Pero, al hacerlo tan abruptamente, se tambaleó, provocando que fuera directo contra el suelo. O ese era el destino, ya que antes de caerse unos brazos lo atrajeron protectoramente a un pecho grande. Miró los ojos de su salvador, encontrándose con esas irises tan familiares y hermosas, y con esa sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Volvían a perderse en los ojos del contrario, volvían a sumergirse olvidándose del exterior. En esos momentos, solo eran ellos dos, nadie más importaba.

Sus corazones latían apresuradamente, así como los de un atleta luego de correr muchos kilómetros una pista de carreras. Solo que eso no era una pista de carreras, y ellos no estaban agitados. No, sus corazones latían por algo muy diferente, algo que ellos aún no lograban comprender, o se negaban a hacerlo.

Al fin, después de unos cuantos segundos, que para ellos fueron horas, salieron del trance para darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y el cómo la gente les quedaba mirando. Ambos se pusieron rojos de vergüenza y apartando sus miradas, caminaron hasta salir de allí.

Una vez alejados lo suficiente de ojos curiosos, pudieron respirar con tranquilidad. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, como si fuera necesario para seguir adelante el verse. Y un poco incomodos por lo sucedido, decidieron no cuestionar nada, solo hacer como si no hubiera pasado y ya.

—**Bueno… ¿No tenías qué irte?** — preguntó Arthur, rompiendo el silencio que los había invadido de repente.

—**¡Cierto! ¡**_**Mom**_** se enojará si llego tarde!** **¡Y me prohibirá jugar a mis videojuegos!**— una mueca de horror apareció en su rostro ante la posibilidad de que lo castiguen y le quiten su preciada, y viciosa, entretención.

—**¡Pues vete, **_**Idiot**_**!** — le aconsejó Arthur suspirando por lo estúpido que podía ser el menor. Honestamente, ¿Le preocupaba más que le quitaran esas cosas a que quizá le dieran otro castigo? Viniendo de él, no le extrañaba. Ya comenzaba a entender mejor cómo funcionaba su mente.

—**¡Pero quiero que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo, Artie!** — expresó el americano sin moverse todavía. El inglés frunció el ceño ante la horrible forma en la que lo había llamado, ¿Cómo se atrevía a deformar de semejante manera su amado nombre? ¡Sí que era un estúpido! Aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, también quería volver a hablar con él. ¡Pero no tenía nada que ver con el amor! ¡Para nada! ¡Ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza!

—**Pues dime cuando y donde, **_**Git**_**. Y ya vete antes de que te metas en más problemas. **

—**¿En serio podemos volver a reunirnos? ¡**_**Yeah**_**! ¡**_**Excelent**_**! Entonces, nos vemos en la plaza en donde nos encontramos hoy, mañana a las cinco de la tarde ¿**_**Alright**_**? ¡Maravilloso!** — se dio media vuelta rápidamente y antes de empezar a correr se despidió agitando su brazo en el aire. Luego, emprendió su retirada— **¡Nos vemos mañana, ángel! **

Arthur se quedó estático en su lugar viendo como el menor se alejaba más y más. Una vez dejó de ver su silueta se volteó para tomar el camino contrario directo a su solitaria casa. Pero, al dar unos pasos, le llegó a la mente las últimas palabras del americano.

—**¿Cómo me dijo? ¿Ángel? **

Si, el destino era algo muy difícil de eludir. Pero el amor, de maneras extrañas y raras, siempre terminaba apoyándolo en su misión de ir contra los que lo desafiaban. Y quisieran o no, ambos tenían un destino en común. Y del amor, como bien es sabido, nadie puede escapar.

Solo había que esperar a ver cuánto duraban ellos negándolo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerró la puerta de su hogar y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse una merecida tasa de té. El día había pasado rápido sin duda. Ahora estaba más relajado, ¿Tenía algo que ver su salida con el americano? ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo porque estuvo pensando en él todo el día y luego, de repente, haya aparecido y le invitara un helado… también el hecho de que hayan conversado un largo rato sin pelear y que se hubiera sentido tan cómodo a su lado, no significaba nada. Absolutamente nada.

Suspiró frustrado al momento que alzaba su preciada bebida en las manos.

—**Te estas mintiendo a ti mismo, Arthur. **

La frase salió de sus labios con resignación, pues sabía que esa era la verdad. Desde ayer a la tarde se estaba mintiendo. Mentía al decir que no significaba nada; mentía al negar que se la pasaba pensando en el americano; mentía al pensar que no era nadie, que lo que empezaba a sentir no era nada…

Simplemente, mentía al decir que no era amor.

Pero, así como la idea cruzó su mente, así salió. Era más fácil negar que el pensamiento había cruzado su cabeza, que sufrir las consecuencias de tener sentimientos por un extraño, por un desconocido. Por alguien que jamás correspondería un sentir como tal.

Por ello fue hasta su gran sillón en medio de la sala y agarrando una libreta y un marcador se decidió a plasmar en palabras algo de todo eso que bullía en su ser. Era una de sus tácticas más eficaces para despejarse.

…

_[Extraña necesidad de contemplarte._

_Extraña necesidad de pensar en ti._

_Sentimientos bulliciosos que carcomen mi alma,_

_Y descontrolan mi vida._

_Eres el océano azul profundo e inigualable._

_Eres la estrella luminosa y resplandeciente._

_Deseos inexplicables de estar entre tus brazos._

_Deseos inexplicables de sentirte a mi lado._

_¿Cuándo sabes que es amor? ¿Cuándo sabes que amas?_

_Cuando toda tu vida gira en torno a aquella persona,_

_Y su nombre es lo único que persiste constantemente en tu cabeza._

_Pues su nombre es una letanía y su ser una utopía.]_

…

—**¿Cómo… como soy capaz de expresar estas palabras tan profundas?** — murmuró incrédulo al tirar la libreta contra la mesa y releer desde su lugar lo que sus manos escribieron por si solas. La idea comenzaba a aterrarle, él no podía concebir semejante cosa. Había hecho una promesa, había dejado claro que nadie lograría enamorarlo; porque estaba harto ¿verdad? harto de los regalos comunes, harto de las palabras cursis y vacías, harto de las mismas tácticas para intentar conquistarlo. Simplemente no podía enamorarse, iba más allá de solo una frustración hacia el romance. Él no creía en el amor. El amor solo lastimaba, solo traía dolor. Quien se enamoraba sufría. Y él no quería volver a sufrir, ya no más. —**No puede ser amor… me niego a creer que lo sea…**

En su corazón comenzaba a nacer el temor, el terror a que no pudiera controlar las emociones que comenzaban a surgir y terminar sintiendo lo que tenía prohibido sentir. Miedo a enamorarse, a acabar mal. Como pasó con su madre, como pasó con su tía… no, debía evitar a toda costa ese final.

Pero a su mente volvieron a aparecer sus ojos azules, y su bella sonrisa. Su corazón le decía que él no era igual a los otros, que él jamás lo lastimaría. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo asegurarlo? ¿Cómo afirmar que no sería así? Era mejor quedarse como estaba y no intentar nada arriesgado.

Mañana se reuniría con él y le diría que no quería saber nada, que se marcharía de la ciudad o algo así. Tenía que mentirle y alejarse de su persona.

No obstante, ¿Cómo borrar su nombre de su cabeza?

"Alfred…"

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para dejar de recordarlo. Entonces miró el marcador rojo que aún seguía en sus manos y la camisa larga que tenía, remangada. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron la piel expuesta y las letras llamativas que se encontraban marcadas con ese indeseable color, como si las hubiera escrito con sangre.

Un nombre. _Ese_ nombre escrito en su muñeca con tinta permanente. ¡Permanente!

—_**Fuck**_**, y ahora… ¿Cómo rayos me quito su nombre del brazo? ¡¿Cómo diablos terminé escribiéndolo primeramente sin darme cuenta? ¡Tengo que ser un estúpido para grabar su nombre justo cuando trato de olvidarlo! ¿Quién me manda a poner "Alfred" con tinta permanente? ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto! **

Se levantó con prisa corriendo hasta el baño para intentar borrar la marca con cualquier cosa que encontrara. ¡Solo a él se le ocurría! ¡Por favor, no era una ridícula adolescente enamorada! ¡Tenía que tener dignidad!

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Maldito americano! ¡Maldito sea Alfred F. Jones!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—**¡ACHUUU!**

—_**Bro**_**, ¿Estas bien? **

—**Claro Matty, solo fue un estornudo.**

Alfred se sonó con un pañuelo de papel la nariz, extrañado por el hecho de haber estornudado. No era época de gripe, así que… ¿Alguien estaba hablando mal de él a sus espaldas?

Una risita salió de sus labios al venírsele una persona a la cabeza.

—**¿Me estarás maldiciendo tú, Artie? Jajaja, por lo menos eso significaría que estás pensando en mí…**

—**Hermano…**

—**¿Si?**

—**¿Por qué tienes escrito varias veces las palabras "ángel rebelde" en tu tarea? **— el menor levantó una de sus cejas ante su descubrimiento. El aludido solo tocio y se rió nerviosamente borrando automáticamente lo escrito inconscientemente. Tuvo el descaro de sonrojarse levemente y fingir demencia.

—**Por nada Matty, jejeje…**

Si, como si Matthew fuera realmente a creerle. Pero decidió ignorarlo y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Al parecer, el amor estaba jugando muy bien sus cartas esta vez.

"¿Por qué rayos escribí eso? Me prometí no enamorarme, pero… se está haciendo difícil no sucumbir a su belleza celestial… Arthur…"

Ya se lo habían dicho antes ¿no? Nadie puede escapar del amor… absolutamente nadie.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuará…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

"_En la espuma te encontré la noche estaba terminando; me dijiste: "¿Vos qué sos?" te sonreí, te estaba amando. Al segundo yo sentí, mi corazón late que late. Y así fue como escape, lo que siguió fue mi rescate…"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Notas de Luni:**_

Ok, si llegaron hasta aquí espero que ninguna haya tenido un ataque por mucha glucosa en el cuerpo. Hasta ahora nadie tiene diabetes así que no pago médico xP espero que les gustara este capítulo. Personalmente, es mi favorito. En especial la parte de Iggy, jaja.

Si les gustó no duden de contármelo por un Reviews. Sus partes favoritas, porque les gustó, si les pareció romántico, que creen que pasará, cualquier cosa que se les ocurra.

Me despido, y como ven, cada vez falta más poco. Con este fic estoy realmente inspirada, jeje. Aunque, no esperen que los capítulos estén en dos días de por medio, me gusta que queden bien antes de subir. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense! ¡Byeeee!

¡Gracias por todos sus Reviews! ¡En verdad me alegran! *-*


	4. Cap 3: Algo en el Pecho

**Título:** Romantic Love

**Capítulos:** 5 capítulos + Prologo + Epilogo

**Notas:** Otro capítulo. Se rompen records de esta forma ¿eh? Aunque tendrían que culpar a Iggy, él es la mente perversa que quería que haga rápido el cap porque le encanta ver hacer el ridículo a Alfred. Pero, lo que no sabe, es que no será así. ¡Shhh! ¡No se lo digan! ¡Tiene que ser sorpresa! Mejor lean y verán a que me refiero xD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, ¿Ven Yaoi explicito? ¿UsUk oficial? ¿No? ¡Entonces es evidente que todo es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz señores!

**Música del Cap:**Y la Vida de Floricienta (Usado solo como acompañamiento)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Romantic Love**

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 3: Algo en el Pecho**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur llevaba esperando cerca de… cincuenta y dos minutos, ¡Casi una hora! ¿Qué acaso ese idiota no tenía sentido del tiempo? ¿Había ido ahí por nada?

_Quería verlo._

Un sonrojo adornó su rostro ante su pensamiento. ¡Ok! ¡Lo admitía! ¡Había asistido porque quería verlo! Pero, aun así, seguiría su plan. A penas apareciera le diría que ya no podrían verse porque su "padre" había conseguido otro trabajo del otro lado del mundo y entonces… entonces…

A su cabeza vinieron sus ojos azules tan brillantes que parecían observarlo con adoración, su sonrisa alegre que lograba sacarle una sonrisa aunque no quisiera. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo lograba desequilibrarlo de aquella forma? Debería ser considerado delito. Si, arrestarían a ese americano por ser tan endemoniadamente tonto, insufrible, encantador, adorable…

¡Fuck! ¡No de nuevo!

Sacudió su cabeza con frustración volviendo a maldecirse el pensar tantas estupideces. Jamás, no caería ante una cara bonita, ni por su sonrisa, ni su carácter, ni por esas hermosas irises iguales al cielo que lo estaban mirando como si ya se hubiera vuelto loco…

Un momento.

—**¡Tú! **

Un grito salió de su garganta al notar al menor parado delante suyo. ¡Le cobraría la tardanza que le hizo pasar! ¡Y los malditos pensamientos que por su culpa tenía!

—**¿Si, Artie?**

¡Ese apodo! ¡Ese endemoniado apodo! ¡Por eso también pagaría!

—**¡Estúpido, **_**Git**_**! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperándote? ¡Era a las cinco, **_**Idiot**_**! **

Frunció sus cejas con enfado y tuvo el deseo de golpearle el rostro al contrario ante la sonrisa descarada que le enviaba. ¡Maldición! ¡Esa sonrisa hacía imposible cumplir su deseo! Maldito americano, mil veces maldito. ¡No sucumbiría por eso! ¡Claro que no!

—**Lo siento, Artie, es que mi hermano quería que lo llevara a la casa de un amigo y era al otro de la ciudad. Pero ve el lado bueno, ¡El **_**Hero**_** ya llegó!**

¡No sucumbas, Arthur! ¡El tener algunos sentimientos por ese… ese… _intento de hombre_, no influirá en tu voluntad!

—**De acuerdo… ¡Pero que no se vuelva a repetir! ¿Oíste, **_**Git**_**?**

—**¿Eso significa que quieres tener otra salida conmigo, Artie? Hahaha, ¡Ya sabía que te había agradado! ¡No te arrepentirás, ángel! **

Ángel. Ahí estaba de nuevo aquella forma cursi de llamarlo. ¿Por qué no le decía nada? ¿Por qué no le prohibía dirigirse de aquella forma a él? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente desaparecer y no volver a verlo?

Y… ¿Qué había dicho? ¡NO! ¡Acababa de mandar su plan por la borda antes de usarlo! ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! ¡Todo por esa sonrisa! ¡Y esos ojos! Y ese encanto natural que lo hipnotizaba haciendo que…

Fuck. ¡Esto ya era demasiado! ¿Qué había hecho para sufrir eso? ¡¿Qué tenía que hacer para dejar de pensar en él? ¡Si sus hermanos lo vieran así! Si su madre y tía lo miraran… se sentirían tan tristes, decepcionadas. Cometiendo el mismo error que ellas. No, debía evitarlo. A cualquier costo.

—**Alfred…**

—**¿Si?**

—**Te-tengo que decirte algo…**

¿Por qué era tan difícil? Solo una frase… solo una… y todo terminaría.

—**¡Espera! ¡Antes quiero mostrarte una cosa! **

Antes de poder hablar lo agarró de la muñeca y lo llevó hasta un pequeño lago por donde nunca había pasado. Ni siquiera sabía que esa plaza tenía un lugar así.

Estaba rodeado de grandes árboles que ofrecían una hermosa sombra, perfecta para sentarse debajo de ella y pasar un buen momento de relajación, observando el agua tan pura y celeste, tan tranquila. Los pájaros volaban alrededor cantando, eso también contribuía al ambiente, otorgándole una armonía bellísima. Todo lo que más adoraba en un solo lugar. Era como un sueño, un gran sueño.

—**Esto… **

—**¿Te gusta? Lo encontré el mismo día que nos conocimos y sin darme cuenta, cuando lo vi… pensé en ti…**

¿Eh? Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente con ese comentario y apartar la vista inmediatamente. Y por ello no fue capaz de notar que Alfred estaba igual, o más, sonrojado que él. Y que internamente se estaba maldiciendo por volver a decir cosas inconscientemente.

El inglés no sabía que hacer ahora. Nunca nadie había hecho algo tan bello por él. Siempre eran cosas comunes: flores, chocolates, citas, etc. Pero, ¿Quién muestra un lugar tan hermoso y dice que cuando lo vio pensó inmediatamente en su persona? ¡Nadie!

"_Es como lo había deseado, alguien creativo… que sea original, dulce y de verdad se interese por mi…"_

¡No! ¡No podía enamorarse, maldición! El americano estaba haciendo muy difícil el querer separarse, el alejarse… el hacer que pudiera seguir negando aquello que su corazón le decía…

El evitar enamorarse…

"_¿Evitarlo? ¿Cuánto más voy a engañarme? Él me gusta… él está haciendo que rompa mi promesa… me estoy… enamorando…"_

Abrió sus ojos al por fin aceptarlo. En sus pupilas el miedo se vislumbró recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Había caído. Había roto su promesa.

No. Aun podía evitar que esto aumentara.

Le dirigió una mirada de disculpa al menor y dándose la vuelta, salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Debía huir o acabaría gritándole sus sentimientos recién descubiertos a la cara para luego arrepentirse toda su vida. No le importó el grito de Alfred al verlo irse, tampoco el que haya comenzado a llover… ni siquiera las lágrimas que poco a poco iban saliendo de sus ojos esmeraldas.

Simplemente, ya no quería sentir nada. Solo olvidar y desaparecer para siempre si fuera posible.

_Olvidarse de la utopía que representaba Alfred F. Jones_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era desesperante.

Tres semanas con cuatro días. Tres semanas sin oír su sarcasmo, sin observar esa leve sonrisa de diversión que nunca juraría haber hecho, sin poder perderse en sus ojos esmeraldas tan brillantes y hermosos. Sin su presencia. ¡Sin su esencia angelical!

Extrañaba a su ángel rebelde. Lo extrañaba de una forma que nunca creyó extrañar algo, ¡Ni siquiera la vez que su _Mom_ le quitó sus preciados videojuegos durante una semana fue tan insoportable! ¡Ni cuando su padre le prohibió comer durante un mes hamburguesas porque debía "desintoxicarse" de ellas!

Esto era mil veces peor. Juraba que iba a morirse. ¡Ja! ¡Eso era algo interesante para que saliera en los periódicos! "Chico muere porque amigo desapareció tres semanas". Pero… ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Un mes y seis días. Eso era lo que llevaba de conocer a Arthur, y aun así… aun así parecía como si lo hubiera tenido toda la vida a su lado, junto a él. ¿Era posible? ¿Era posible sentirse de esta forma?

Sí. Lo era. No podía explicarlo bien, pero estaba seguro de que aun si solo hubieran hablado esa primera vez, podría seguir sintiéndose de aquel modo. Solo quería verlo, ¿Era mucho pedir?

Sin embargo, una duda lo asaltaba: ¿Qué había sucedido con el mayor? Se había ido corriendo así sin más… y sus ojos habían expresado un temor tan profundo que provocó una punzada en su corazón. Y luego, nada. Ni una llamada, ni mensaje, ni un cruce por la calle… ¡Algo! ¡Una señal de que se encontraba bien!

Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía como para ir a buscarlo por su cuenta. Se sentía tan impotente allí acostado en su cama, dando vueltas y sin lograr dormir.

—**Arthur, te necesito… **

¿De que servía seguir engañándose? A un amigo no podía extrañárselo de la forma en la que él extrañaba al inglés. Como si fuera de vida o muerte, como si esa fuera la única razón para seguir respirando. ¿Cuándo había pasado? ¿Cuándo empezó a ver a ese muchacho tan maravilloso con ojos de enamorado?

_-¿Eres un ángel?_

Quizá nunca lo vio de otra forma. Quizá siempre lo observó con adoración. Perdiéndose en sus ojos, en esas ínfimas sonrisas, en sus labios pronunciando algún comentario o insulto hacia él…

Quizá siempre había amado a Arthur Kirkland pero jamás se había atrevido a darse cuenta. Por la promesa de no enamorarse, de no volveré un idiota. ¡Y mira quien es el idiota ahora! ¡No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de gritar su juramento y ya había caído por esos preciosos ojos esmeraldas!

Su hermano había tenido razón. Era imposible escapar del amor. Fue estúpido siquiera intentarlo.

—**Pero en algo te equivocaste Matty… bueno, en dos cosas. El amor si te vuelve idiota, ¡Desde que lo conocí no he parado de decir y hacer cosas estúpidas! Y que es maravilloso, yo no me siento maravilloso. Es insufrible. Porque no puedo verlo, y el no verlo es insoportable.**

¿Había alguna posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con él? Si la hubiera le daría igual romper su promesa, que a fin de cuentas ya había roto ¿No? ¡Un _Hero_ debe ser honesto consigo mismo y con los demás, después de todo!

Si lo viera, le diría lo que acababa de descubrir. Lo _enamorado_ que estaba de él. ¡Ya ni siquiera le importaba sonar cursi! Era la verdad, la _puta_ verdad.

—**Te volveré a ver **_**My Ángel**_**… es una prome-… no, es un juramento. Un juramento de Alfred F. Jones. **

¿Sería correspondido si se lo confesaba? Tenía la esperanza de que si lo fuera. Había notado su nombre anotado en la muñeca del británico, eso debía significar algo ¿No? Aunque sea el saber que pensaba en él…

Daba igual. Sea cual sea el resultado estaba resuelto a encontrarlo y confesarse. Y si el mayor no lo amaba… ¡Pues haría que se enamorara de su persona! ¡Si tenía que ser más romántico y cursi que cualquier otro romántico y cursi, lo seria! ¡Claro que lo seria!

¡Por su ángel lo que sea! ¡Palabra de _Hero_!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—**Idiota…**

Cuanto lo extrañaba. No tenía ganas de nada; ni de comer, ni beber, _absolutamente _nada. ¿Y todo porque? Por haberse enamorado de un tonto encantador cuando se suponía que no debía enamorarse, ¡Mucho menos de un tonto encantador, maldición!

Y no podía ir y hablar con él. No se animaba. Por eso se quedaba lejos.

Sí. Había comenzado a verlo a escondidas. Se escondía detrás de alguna pared o árbol y lo observaba hacer cualquier estupidez. No lo seguía, solo miraba un rato, el suficiente para poder seguir el día sin desmoronarse y luego se marchaba a su oscura y gris casa donde seguiría pensando en él todo el día hasta volver a verlo.

Ya sabía que iba a sufrir. Aunque, honestamente, no sabía porque sufría más: ¿Por estar enamorado y terminar con el corazón roto o por no poder estar cerca de él como en esos pasados días?

Sin embargo era tan terco y orgulloso que no quería dar marcha atrás en su determinante decisión. Aun si eso lo llevaba a la locura.

No obstante, para ello tenía una buena descarga ¿no?

Iba a ese hermoso lago que le había mostrado y escribía. Poemas, canciones, cartas… todo dirigido a él. ¡Fuck! ¡Si la rana lo mirara en ese momento! ¡Estaba haciendo todas las cosas que decía detestar que le hagan!

Como la última poesía que había escrito.

…

_[Me haces delirar, me haces soñar._

_Me llevas al cielo y me bajas al mar. _

_Me derrites con tus prismas azules_

_Y me hipnotizas con tu solar sonrisa._

_¿Es acaso que me he convertido en un muñeco, _

_Sin otra razón más que observarte cuando puedo? _

_Porque cuando no puedo me es insoportable._

_Y cuando lo logro me es entrañable._

_¿Qué hechizo me lanzaste, mi demonio?_

_Porque no hayo otra razón para que un ser como tú,_

_Diabólico por provocarme estas sensaciones, _

_Haya podido tenerme de esta manera._

_Susurrando tu nombre entre sueños._

_Suplicando por un "Nos veremos de nuevo"_

_Porque me haces soñar, me haces delirar._

_Y tu allí, y yo aquí, en la utopía de mi vida.]_

…

Suspiró con melancolía. Sus escritos reflejaban todo eso que no era capaz de decir en voz alta. Su anhelo de volver a conversar con él, su deseo de estar a su lado, su sueño de ser correspondido…

Porque eso era Alfred F. Jones para él: un anhelo, un deseo y un sueño. Un sueño demoniaco. Porque ya nada era igual. Ahora era imposible no sentir que todo su mundo giraba alrededor de aquel joven que conoció por accidente. Aunque, ¿Existen las casualidades? Nunca había creído que el amor a primera vista podía ser posible y lo estaba viviendo en carne propia… quizá no fue una casualidad, quizá ya estaba escrito que se encontraría con Alfred F. Jones y que terminaría perdidamente enamorado de él. Que sufriría una agónica monotonía al estar lejos de su voz y su presencia.

Y que él mismo estaría rehuyendo todo cuanto quería.

—**Pero, es que no puedo olvidar…**

"_Ya verás Arthur, el día que te enamores solo sufrirás. El amor no sirve para nada, solo te convierte en un muñeco sin voluntad. ¡Sino, mírame a mí! ¡Viviendo por un hombre que lo único que hace es golpearme día tras día! ¡Ojalá nunca tengas que pasar por esto, hijo! ¡Ojalá nunca te enamores como yo lo hice de tu padre!"_

Su querida madre, la única que lo cuidó y protegió cuando era un niño…

"_¡Todo este tiempo me engañó, Arthur! ¡Y le creí a ese bastardo cuando me juraba amar! ¡Que ilusa fui! ¡El amor no está hecho para los humanos! ¡Los hombres son unos infelices de mierda! No tú, Arthur… tú conocerás a una linda chica y se casarán, porque para eso te criamos, para que seas un buen hombre y sepas lo que hace el amor…"_

Su tía, la que lo acogió cuando sus padres murieron y sus hermanos no quisieron quedarse con él. Tan llena de vida, él mismo vio como esa llama se iba apagando poco a poco ante las desilusiones e infidelidades de cada vez que se enamoraba…

No quería pasar por eso. Ese fue el principal motivo por el cual toda su vida intentó escapar de aquel sentimiento, recibiendo declaraciones y rechazándolas. Regalos que nunca lo llenaban, pero que aceptaba porque inconscientemente quería tener la esperanza de que sí podría ser feliz con alguien. Pero los años trascurrían y la fe se disolvía. Hasta que dejó de creer. Y en ese instante fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba harto de que siempre hicieran las mismas cosas para impresionarlo. Y deseó conocer a alguien totalmente diferente. Pero su temor lo obligó a jurar no enamorarse.

No obstante, el destino siguió jugando y lo llevó a conocer al americano. Y aquí estaba, enamorado y sufriendo. ¿Estaría así hasta el día de su muerte? ¿Dónde estaba ese idiota que juraba ser un "_Hero_" cuando más lo necesitaba? Tal vez no le importaba tanto como creyó en un momento, quizás esas veces que lo llamó "ángel" solo eran muestras de amistad…

—**Alfred, ven a mi… quiero… quiero creer que tu si eres diferente… que si vale la pena el amor… ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Puedes ser mi **_**Hero**_**? Ven a rescatarme…**

Antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y el amor lo consuma todo.

…

"_Te extraño, ángel…"_

"_Te necesito, diabólico Héroe…"_

…

Ambos añoraban volver a fundirse en los ojos del contrario y perderse del mundo. Ambos deseaban sacarse eso que tenían atorado en el pecho, ese "algo" que pocos son capaces de sentir de forma tan intenta como ellos, ese "algo" conocido como amor.

Lo que no sabían era que ese momento estaba cerca, muy cerca. Mejor dicho, a la vuelta de la esquina…

—**Así que esta es la casa de mi ángel… ¡Wow! ¡Es enorme! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuará…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

"_Como la luna y el mar, así soy yo tan pegaditos; como la espuma y la sal, así soy yo tan saladita. No me importa si es que tú no sabes bien quien te está amando, no me importa porque yo ya sé muy bien que está pasando…"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Notas de Luni:**_

Personalmente, me gusta la forma en la que mezclo su personalidad con los efectos del "_amour_". En este capítulo aparecieron las verdaderas razones del porque Arthur no desea enamorarse, porque le tiene temor. Experiencias de seres queridos ¿eh? ¡Y Alfred! ¡Pobre Alfred! Tenía que sufrir una desaparición de Iggy para darse cuenta que lo amaba xD

El poema de este capítulo también es mío, ¡Y sigo avergonzándome cuando lo releo, carajo! Yo no soy poeta, así que ni la menor idea de si está bien o no, simplemente expreso lo que creo que estaría sintiendo Arthur.

Bueno, quedan dos capítulos y un epilogo. Pareciera que ya se ya a resolver todo ¿No? ¡Jajaja, ojalá fuera tan simple! Porque si lo fuera definitivamente no sería un fic mío, me fascina el suspenso ¿Saben? Aunque creo que los que leyeron otros de mis fics ya se habrán dado cuenta de eso ^^U

Ya saben, cualquier cosa ¡Un Reviews! Eso siempre alegra a todas, je.

Pregunta: yo no creo en el amor a primera vista; para mí, debes conocer a una persona para poder enamorarte (Es algo como lo que sucede aquí, al verse se "gustaron" pero al hablarse, aunque sean pocas veces, ahí recién aparecieron y adoraron al otro) ¿Y ustedes? ¿Creen o no? ¿Por qué? ¡Tengo curiosidad!

Ok, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Cuídense! ¡Bye!

PD: -Para "Douchan"- No estoy segura cuando será exactamente la fecha de la continuación, como viste ese fic es un regalo y la última parte será en Noviembre, y es largo. Te mentiría si dijera que será pronto, probablemente entre Agosto y Septiembre, mil disculpas si eso te molesta u.u Trataré de hacer que valga la pena la espera ¿Si? ¡A ese fic lo amo! ¡Nos vemos!


	5. Cap 4: Esto es Amor

**Título:** Romantic Love

**Capítulos:** 5 capítulos + Prologo + Epilogo

**Notas:** Romance, humor y angustia. ¡Nuestro Alfred ira por su inglés! ¿Qué le dirá este? Al final estos dos son mas indecisos que cualquiera… xD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, ¿Ven Yaoi explicito? ¿UsUk oficial? ¿No? ¡Entonces es evidente que todo es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz señores!

**Música del Cap:**Y la Vida de Floricienta (Usado solo como acompañamiento)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Romantic Love**

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 4: Esto es Amor**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabía que debía hacerlo. Lo tenía muy presente, pero no tenía idea de cómo conseguirlo. Buscó por todos lados, ¡Hasta fue al colegio donde estudiaba! ¡Y nada! ¿Acaso no tenían un poco de piedad por un chico enamorado? ¡Eran unos desconsiderados!

Ok. A no desesperarse Alfred F. Jones, eres un _Hero_, ya hallarás la forma de lograr encontrar a Arthur. Aun si tengas que ir a todas las oficinas de la ciudad. ¡Lo encontrarías, si señor!

Sin embargo, ¿Qué hacer ahora?

…

¡Bingo! ¡Ya sabía que haría! ¡La mejor solución para un _Hero_ desesperado!

—¡**Mattyyyyy!**

Preguntarle a tu hermano menor.

—**¿Qué rompiste ahora, **_**Bro**_**?**

—**¡Yo no rompí nada!** — se detuvo unos instante reconsiderando lo dicho recién— **Bueno, **_**esta**_** semana no rompí nada, ¡Pero eso no era para lo que te buscaba!**

Su gemelo suspiró, dejando de lado su tarea de biología marina, sabiendo que aunque debía entregarla mañana sin falta y teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le faltaba, no podría seguir hasta escuchar las estupideces con las que saldría su hermano y tranquilizarlo.

—**Entonces, ¿En qué necesitas que te ayude?**

El estadounidense pateó el suelo en señal de protesta preguntándose como hacia su hermano para saber siempre todo de todo con respecto a su persona, ¿Acaso tenia cámaras instaladas en su habitación? Debería revisar su cuarto por las dudas…

Un momento.

¡Estaba pensando estupideces! ¡No debía olvidar su objetivo! ¡Tenía que encontrar a su ángel! ¡Rápido! ¡Urgente! ¡Era de vida o muerte!

—**¿Recuerdas a Artie?**

Su rostro se puso serio y Matthew supo que en esta situación no se trataría de ninguna tontería del mayor. Hablaba en serio, lo que sea que le diría, y que ya sospechaba de que trataba, era importante. Quizás lo más importante hasta ahora en la vida de su _Bro_.

—**Como no recordarlo, hablas cada cinco minutos de él…**

Alfred se sonrojó fuertemente dándole la razón a su hermanito. No es que fuera mentira, solo que… ¡No tenía por qué decirlo en voz alta! ¡Era vergonzoso! En especial porque él no lo había notado hasta ayer cuando aceptó sus sentimientos. En realidad, desde la noche, que se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas que involucraban a su inglés y que no fue capaz de admitir hasta ahora. ¡Que patético! ¡¿Y así quería merecer el amor de su ángel? ¡Tenía que esforzarse! ¡Vamos, un _Hero_ nunca se da por vencido!

—**¡E-ese no es el punto! ¡No me distraigas ahora!** — sacudió su cabeza intentando serenarse y así proceder a explicar bien lo que necesitaba. —**Bueno, hace tres semanas atrás nos reunimos en la plaza como habíamos acordado. Todo iba bien, ¡Incluso le mostré el lago! **

—**Momento, ¿Hablas de esa laguna que encontraste la otra vez? ¿Esa por la que llegaste corriendo como loco gritando "¡Encontré el lago del ángel! ¡De mi ángel! **

—**He… si**— ¿En verdad había hecho algo tan idiota…? Bien, debería vigilar más las cosas que decía por culpa de sus sentimientos, ¡Sabia que pasaría eso! ¡Siempre lo supo! ¡El amor te volvía idiota! Aunque si es por el inglés… quizá no fuera tan malo ¿verdad? — **¡Deja de interrumpir! ¿Dónde iba?... ¡Ya lo recordé! Como decía: todo iba bien hasta que de repente Arthur se dio media vuelta y se marchó sin explicarme nada, ¡Y lo digo en serio! ¡Ni siquiera hice algo para que se enojara! Desde ese día, no lo he vuelto a ver.**

—**Y lo extrañas horrores ¿No?**

¿Tanto se le notaba, acaso? ¿O era muy fácil de leer? Daba lo mismo, era verdad. Ahora que sabía sus sentimientos, el extrañarlo de la forma que lo hacía era mucho más doloroso que al principio, cuando creía que solo era por ser "amigos".

—**Lo extraño… como no debería extrañársele a nadie, Matty. ¿Me ayudarás? ¿Me ayudarás a encontrar a mi ángel? **

"_My Ángel… My Arthur…"_

—**Claro que te ayudaré, Al, somos hermanos, debemos apoyarnos en las buenas y en las malas ¿No? Además, jamás te lo negaría cuando por fin te veo haciendo las cosas con la cabeza, y motivado por el corazón encima. **

—**Gracias, **_**brother**_**. Pero, ¿Dónde podemos averiguar su dirección? ¿Cómo dar con él? No tengo ninguna idea, ¡Y se supone que los **_**Hero's **_**siempre tienen geniales ideas para salvar a su damisela! **

—**Te estas olvidando de un pequeño detalle, uno: no estamos en un comic o una película y dos: ¡Arthur no es una damisela! ¡Y ni siquiera está en peligro! Aunque eso tampoco podemos confirmarlo…**

—**¡¿Tú crees que a Artie le sucedió algo?** — agarró a Matthew de los hombros y empezó a zamarrearlo— **¡Quien se haya atrevido a tocarle una sola ceja lo pagará caro! **

—**¡Alfred, suéltame!** — el mayor se detuvo y lo soltó. Matthew respiró hondo para serenarse y continuar— **cálmate un poco, Al. No creo que a Arthur le haya sucedido algo, nos hubiéramos enterado si fuera así. Más bien, creo que simplemente se está ocultando.**

¿Ocultando? ¿De qué podría estarse escondiendo el mayor? ¡Había tantas cosas que no comprendía! Y los deseos de saberlo, de entender por completo al inglés se estaban manifestando en aquellos momentos, donde la desesperación lo consumía lentamente.

—**¿Por qué Artie se escondería?**

—**Yo creo que… tiene miedo. Mira, tengo una idea de quién sabe cómo encontrarlo… ¿Recuerdas a mi antiguo profesor de francés?**

—**¿Ese pervertido que a cada oportunidad te manoseaba? Como olvidarlo**— entrecerró sus ojos con irritación mientras unos escalofríos le inundaron el cuerpo— **¿Qué tiene que ver ese maldito con encontrar a mi ángel?**

—**Hace unos días lo volví a ver. Hablamos por un buen rato y resulta que conoce a Arthur, son primos.**

¿Francis primo de Arthur? No sabía de quien sentir pena: ¿De Artie y los posibles acosos que pudo sufrir o Francis y los muy probables golpes provocados por cada intento de manoseo que le haya hecho? Mmm… definitivamente el británico. Si, el francés era el villano del cuento, ¡Su ángel solo se defendía!

"_Me estoy volviendo un tonto cursi. Debo solucionar esto rápidamente antes de perder mi dignidad y cordura. Esto del amor es… complicado"._

—**¿Y qué propones?**

—**Te daré su número, lo llamaras y le preguntaras la dirección. Entonces podrás ir a hablar con tu inglés.**

—**Pero…**

—**Tienes que hacerlo por Arthur.**

_Por Arthur._

¡Su hermano tenía razón! ¡No debía dudar ahora!

Todo lo que hacía era por Arthur, para volver a verlo y escuchar su maravillosa voz. Para perderse en sus irises esmeraldas y sentirlo cerca. Incluso, se había agregado otros deseos. Quería saber cómo era abrazarlo, probar sus labios, oír palabras dulces de su boca, escucharlo pronunciar un: "I Love You"

Lo amaba. Él amaba a Arthur Kirkland y por su persona era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Hasta enfrentarse al francés. Sin embargo, seguía olvidándose de un pequeño detalle, ínfimo pero muy importante. Un detalle que su corazón tenia presente.

"_¿Arthur también me amará…?_

Era momento de averiguarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ahí estaba. Luego de seguir al pie de la letra el consejo de su hermano e ir y conversar con ese francés, (Una situación demasiado traumática como para querer recordarla en esos instantes) había conseguido llegar a su objetivo: el hogar de Arthur Kirkland.

—**Así que esta es la casa de mi ángel… ¡Wow! ¡Es enorme! **

Y en serio lo era. Una típica casa inglesa. De dos pisos, aunque juraba que debía haber un ático bastante grande. Con un pórtico ideal para sentarse y observar el paisaje. Pintada de color azul claro y el techo de azul oscuro. Tenía unas escaleras que conducían a la puerta principal. Unas ocho o nueve ventanas si no contaba mal, rectangulares y las de arriba en forma circular. Y toda la construcción rodeada de un hermoso jardín con una inmensa cantidad de flores, desde tulipanes, lirios, hasta todas las clases de rosas habidas y por haber, sin olvidar los enormes árboles que se encontraban alrededor. ¡Simplemente maravilloso! ¿Y el británico vivía en un lugar así? Definitivamente su familia tenía muchos recursos, era gente _adinerada_. ¡Todo lucia digno para un ser celestial! Seguro Arthur amaba venir a su casa…

Seguramente.

Alfred decidió dejar de inspeccionar para concentrarse en lo que había venido a hacer. Aspirando todo lo que pudiera de aire y llenándose de valor, subió las escaleritas y tocó el timbre.

Sonó una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Nada. Volvió a presionar el botoncito y lo mismo sucedió. ¿Acaso había salido? ¿Tanto nerviosismo para que no esté? No se rindió y decidió intentarlo una última vez. Al segundo timbrazo, la puerta se abrió levemente y por ella, dos jades se hicieron notar, unas esmeraldas que al verlas frente a él, le dieron una sensación de burbujas en el estómago y una alegría inmensa. En verdad lo había extrañado demasiado, era como si todo lo vacío que se sintió en esos días se hubiera desvanecido rápidamente con tan solo perderse en las pupilas que ahora lo observaban con sorpresa e incredulidad.

—**¿Al-Alfred…?**

Una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro. ¡Estaba frente a él! ¡Su ingles estaba allí completamente sano! ¡Y en ropa casual!

Esperen. ¿Ropa… casual?

Lo observó bien y atentamente: tenía puesta una camisa blanca holgada junto a unos shorts azules que se amoldaban perfectamente a su figura. Se veía… comestible.

—**Ahora veo que hasta los ángeles pueden ser calientes…**

—**¡¿Qu-que?**

¡Diablos! ¡Otra vez había hablado de más! ¿Por qué no se ponía una cinta en la boca para dejar de decir idioteces? Esto del amor no servía con él. ¡¿Cómo podría seguir adelante si no podía controlar ni siquiera sus propias palabras? ¿Cómo un _Hero_ había caído tan bajo por un británico mal hablado pero tremendamente dulce? Y sexy… sumamente sexy.

—**Yo… ¡No es lo que quise decir! Bueno… vine porque… no te he visto y pues… ¡Estaba preocupado! Sí, eso… y entonces… jejeje…**

Arthur suspiró al ver como el americano no era capaz de terminar su "explicación". Al parecer, y según otras veces que estuvo a su lado, solía titubear y hablar demasiado cuando se hallaba nervioso. Aun no podía creer que lo tenía frente a él, quería que se vaya, para así no tener que enfrentarlo, para ignorar a su corazón que latía con rapidez y engañarse diciendo que lo que sentía en su estómago no eran mariposas. Sin embargo, no podía echarlo, iba contra sus principios y modales inculcados.

—**Deja de balbucear y mejor pasa, así hablamos adentro, hace mucho calor afuera, **_**Git**_**.**

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Rápidamente hizo mover sus dos piernas hasta la "sala" del mayor. ¡Esa no era una sala! ¡Era su habitación multiplicada por tres! ¡Enorme!

"_Veamos… ¿Cómo era? Así… un paso adelante y luego otro, respirar, y volver a hacer lo mismo. Espero no olvidarme mi nombre… y tener toda mi ropa en su lugar, ¿Estoy bien vestido? Entre tantas cosas caras me siento como un pobre empleado…"_

—**Ok, ¿Para qué viniste, **_**Idiot**_**? ¿Y cómo demonios supiste mi dirección? **

"_No debo ponerme nervioso… pero la forma en la que me mira y con ese atuendo… ¡Fuck! ¡Es imposible concentrarme!"_

—**Yo… quería saber cómo estabas, ¡Desapareciste así no más! ¡Pensé que te había ocurrido algo y como un **_**Hero**_** no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados!**

"_Me era insufrible estar sin ti, ángel… por eso vine…"_

El inglés quería parar su corazón en ese instante, esas palabras taladraban la coraza que intentaba mantener, la máscara de engaños, la que le decía que no lo había extrañado, que no se sentía feliz, que no quería saltar hacia él y saber por fin el sabor de sus labios.

_[Eres mis deseos prohibidos_

_El pecado que temo probar,_

_Porque sé que si llego a hacerlo,_

_Me volveré adicto a su sabor,_

_Y ya no podré escapar._

_Eres todos esos sentimientos escondidos,_

_En lo profundo de mi abismo llamado corazón._

_Eres el demonio que deseo tocar, _

_Pero que alejo para no desertar]_

Esos malditos pensamientos que se le plasmaban sin quererlo. Las frases venían a su cabeza y simplemente no podía apartarlas. Eras poemas, todo por él, todos lo representaban a él. ¡Y deseaba tanto borrarlos! Pero estaban ahí, impresos no solo en papel sino en su alma.

"_Eres el significado del amor para mí, Alfred… ¿Cómo escapar de esto?"_

Tantos días sin su presencia y sintió que casi se volvía loco. ¿Eso hacia el amor? ¿Era así de desesperante? ¿Su madre y tía se sintieron igual? Por ellas tenía que ser fuerte, por ellas no debía sucumbir.

—**Estoy bien, como puedes notar, así que ya puedes sacarte la preocupación de encima y marcharte a tu casa. **

Habló fríamente, como solía hacerlo cuando sus hermanos aparecían de improviso por su casa queriendo ver si aún seguía vivo. Le dolía el pecho, no quería tratarlo de esa forma, pero años de engaños, de sufrimiento, lo habían hecho rehuir cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el amor.

—**¿Qué? ¿Así de rápido? ¿Desapareces por tres semanas y ni siquiera eres capaz de decirme el porqué? ¡Vamos, Arthur! ¡Eso es desconsiderado!**

Frunció sus cejas con disgusto e incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba. El inglés no era así, solía enojarse, gritar, pero nunca le había hablado de aquella forma tan impersonal… como si no significara nada para él…

—**No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, **_**Git**_**. Lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir viéndote, me iré en tres días a Inglaterra… mis hermanos quieren que vuelva a casa… **

¿Qué?

¿Arthur… se iba? ¿Su ángel… se marchaba? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué justo cuando tenía todos esos sentimientos dentro?

—**¿Por qué…?**

—**Debo volver. Es por eso que me fui aquel día… no… no sabía cómo decírtelo… pero dudo volver…**

"_Lo siento, Alfred… lo siento por mentirte de esta forma… es cierto que me voy… pero no porque mis hermanos quieran, sino porque no aguanto estos sentimientos…"_

—**Comprendo…**

¿Comprender? ¡No entendía nada! ¡No quería que se vaya! ¡Tantos problemas para encontrarlo y le venía con esto!

Alfred se llevó una mano al pecho, le dolía, dolía mucho. ¿Por qué dolía tanto…? Quería abrir la boca, quería decirle que no se marchara, que se quedara con él. Al diablo su promesa, al diablo el volverse un idiota enamorado, ¡Era un idiota enamorado! ¡Pero un idiota enamorado que se moriría sin su ángel al lado!

—**Así que… este es el adiós… me dio gusto conocerte, Alfred… eres una gran persona, idiota pero… me alegro haberte conocido…**

—**Arthur…**

¿Todo terminaba así? ¿Y el final feliz? ¡NO! ¡Se negaba a que terminara de aquella forma! ¡Un _Hero_ no se rendía!

Caminaron hasta la puerta de entrada, el británico la abrió esperando a que el americano se fuera y no regresara. Todo acabaría por fin, él no tendría que arriesgarse ni sufrir, no le pasaría lo mismo que a sus seres queridos…

—**Cuídate, quizá te llame un día de estos para ver como estas…**

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando sintió al menor agarrarlo del brazo y empujarlo hacia su pecho. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y su corazón nuevamente comenzó a latir con rapidez. Una cálida sensación lo embargo por completo, se sentía maravilloso… doloroso y hermoso a la vez…

—**Una salida.**

—**¿Eh?**

—**Dijiste que te vas en tres días ¿no? ¡Entonces sal conmigo mañana! ¡Sera nuestra despedida! **

—**Pero Alfred…**

—**¡Mañana a las 5:30 en el lago del parque! ¡Te estaré esperando ángel! **

Lo soltó suavemente y le dedicó una gran sonrisa, se acerco levemente a su cara y depositó un beso en sus labios. Un beso que les dio una descarga por todo el cuerpo a ambos, aunque sea de solo unos segundos. Luego, le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo a toda prisa con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Arthur se quedó parado en la puerta, con una mano en sus labios y con la otra en su corazón. Trataba de comprender que había sido eso, pero más que nada, más que cualquier otra cosa, se preguntaba como haría ahora para irse sin sentir que se moría. Porque ahora más que nunca deseaba fundirse en él, besarlo profundamente y gritarle cuanto lo amaba.

Una cita. En ella se marcaria la decisión definitiva.

"_Le amo tanto… te amo tanto Alfred… ¿Valdría la pena… valdría la pena decírtelo…?_

—**Alfred… nos vemos mañana. Espero… espero para ese momento tener mi decisión.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuará…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

"_Y ese día llegará y te sabrán a sol mis besos. Y el perfume de mi piel tendrá el olor de los cerezos. Y las flores se abrirán, y se terminará tu invierno. Hay que bella que es la vida, nuestro amor está creciendo…"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Notas de Luni:**

¿Honestamente? No me gustó mucho. Bien, mi Word no funcionaba y por eso tarde tanto en terminar este capítulo, y encima cambiaba y cambiaba y no sabía cómo hacer para que me gustara. Siempre me cuesta más el anteúltimo capitulo, es el peor de todos para escribir. Nunca me sale como quisiera. Pero eso lo deciden ustedes.

Como ven, queda un capitulo y el epilogo. ¡La gran cita! ¡Donde se decidirá si darán todo o nada! ¿Arthur aceptará? ¿Alfred se declarará? ¡Ya hubo beso! *-* nuestro inglés es indeciso… pero Alfred no ayuda mucho que digamos xD

En estos días no me he sentido muy bien, estoy bajo mucha presión y así cuesta que los capítulos salgan como uno los planea, pero prometo que el final será genial. Nos vemos en el.

¡Cuídense! ¡Byeeee!

Se despide: Remula Black.


	6. Cap 5: Mi Romántico Amor

**Título:** Romantic Love

**Capítulos:** 5 capítulos + Prologo + Epilogo

**Notas:** Empecé a escribir este final luego de terminar de ver una película. Realmente, creo que no hubiera sido lo mismo si no la hubiera visto. Fue justo lo que necesitaba. Eso que me hiciera recordar… que a pesar de todos los obstáculos, a pesar de que todo parezca inalcanzable, el amor siempre tiene su forma de funcionar. Y que el amor, en cualquiera de sus formas, es lo más maravilloso, increíble… e indestructible, que hay.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, ¿Ven Yaoi explicito? ¿UsUk oficial? ¿No? ¡Entonces es evidente que todo es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz señores!

**Música del Cap:**Y la Vida de Floricienta (Usado solo como acompañamiento)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Romantic Love**

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 5: Mi Romántico Amor**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hay veces que cuando llegamos a un cierto destino, creemos que ese es el único lugar en donde debemos estar. Del mismo modo, hay veces en la vida que crees que estás mucho mejor sin algunas cosas, y que lo que tienes te alcanza para ser feliz. Sin darnos cuenta, o sin querer verlo, que en cualquier momento, una mínima cosa puede ocurrir. Y esa pequeña cosa, es lo que desmorona todas tus creencias hasta ahora. Y solo ella… puede ser quizá lo que realmente estabas buscando. Tu verdadera gran felicidad.

Alfred no pudo dormir esa noche. Se quedó dando vueltas en su cama pensando en todo lo que mañana podía ocurrir. Pensando en los miles posibles escenarios de su encuentro con Arthur. En su cabeza tenía tantas ideas que no podía coordinar una sola. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro: sea lo que sea que sucediera, nunca se rendiría. Si Arthur se iba… si se alejaba de él… haría hasta lo imposible, para buscar su felicidad. Porque su felicidad era Arthur, y nada más que él.

Pensó en esos días, en los momentos que pasó a su lado. Hace solo semanas había jurado que el amor no servía para él, que no se iba a enamorar. Y lo hizo. ¡Como lo hizo! Y lo más irónico… lo más increíble… era que no se arrepentía. _Jamás_ se arrepentiría de haberlo conocido. Arthur era y siempre sería su ángel. Su persona más especial. La clave de su felicidad.

Y por eso, no bajaría los brazos. Le demostraría que lo que sentía era real. Por ello haría que esa cita sea inolvidable. ¿El amor te vuelve idiota? Si. Pero si se necesitaba ser un idiota para ver la sonrisa de ese británico todos los días… sería un idiota cada día de su vida.

Y en ese momento, en ese instante comenzaba su plan para conquistar al inglés. Era hora de poner en marcha todo su arsenal, porque era a todo o nada. Arthur o nada.

Se convertiría en la persona más cursi del planeta si hacía falta. Todo por él. Su romántico amor.

"_Si tuviera que vivir de nuevo todo lo que pasé estas semanas, lo haría. Porque recién ahora me doy cuenta que lo más buscaba era lo que no quería tener. Y es gracias a ti Arthur y por fin lo descubrí. Todo es por ti Arthur… lo daré todo de mí para alcanzarte My Ángel… todo"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Y si existiera otra manera? ¿Y si nunca te hubiera conocido? ¿Si jamás hubiera creído en el amor?

Arthur tampoco pudo dormir esa noche. Sin saberlo, su mente estaba tan dispersa como la de Alfred. Solo que sus pensamientos eran mucho más confusos que los del americano. El ojiverde no sabía qué hacer. Arriesgarse por algo que quizá duraría poco y quedarse con el corazón destrozado como su madre y tía… o aceptarlo y tener la posibilidad de ser verdaderamente feliz por una vez.

Y tenía miedo. ¡Muchísimo! Era tan evidente que no importaba cuantas veces quisiera negarlo, saltaba a la vista.

¿Si existiera otra manera? Si existiera otra manera de evadir sus sentimientos… de enterrarlos… no la tomaría. Porque su vida era un caos, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Pero no se arrepentía de haberse enamorado. Ya no. Porque al cerrar sus ojos… al llevar a su mente la imagen de Alfred… al evocar esa sonrisa resplandeciente, tan pura y sincera… sentía que era capaz de cualquier cosa. De enfrentarse a los monstruos más horripilantes y salir triunfante. Pues al vencer, del otro lado esa misma sonrisa lo saludaría felicitándolo. Al perderse en sus ojos azules… tan brillantes… tan especiales, esos ojos que te mostraban las maravillas del océano, esos ojos que te hacían sentir en el cielo, flotando en paz… podía jurar que el mundo se detenía. Que no existía ningún miedo, ni pesadilla. Que era capaz de cruzar aguas, volar por los cielos… ser libre completamente para amar. Para amarlo. Todo se resumía a eso: amarlo.

Arthur quería ser capaz de amar a Alfred F. Jones. Amarlo a profundidad. Como estaba seguro, él lo hacía.

Porque Alfred lo amaba… sus gestos, sus palabras, sus caricias… todo reflejaba aquel sentimiento que para él era algo nuevo y peligroso, pero que a la vez, al reflejarse en su persona, parecía tan increíble que no sentía fuerzas para sacarlo de su ser.

¿No haberlo conocido? ¿Era posible imaginarse ahora una vida sin ese americano ruidoso e hiperactivo? No, tampoco no. Ahora todo era Alfred, y la nada también era Alfred. Y las flores, el cielo, el mar, las tareas del colegio. Todo era Alfred. ¿Se entendía o tenía que explicarse mejor? Cada cosa que hacía… cada instante de su vida era un recuerdo para contarle a Alfred. Era un momento para pensar en Alfred. Era una experiencia para querer _vivirla_ con Alfred.

Era tan ridículo, tan absurdo que ya no había nada sin él. Sin ese sentimiento. Que esa promesa a sí mismo se veía tan lejana… porque si Alfred un día viniera con una rosa y una caja de chocolates ya no sería cursi, sería dulce. Si le cantaba una serenata debajo de su ventana no sería típico, sería encantador. Porque si era de parte de Alfred, era romántico, no cursi. Era una demostración de amor verdadero, no palabras vacías en una carta con la firma de _tú amor imposible. _Era su romántico amor.

Y aun así… aun así… seguía teniendo miedo.

¿Y si nunca hubiera creído en el amor? Allí erradicaba todo. Si nunca le hubiera dado una oportunidad a ese sentimiento… quizá nunca notaría todo lo que sentía ahora. Se sentía cambiado, el amor había sacado cosas suyas que no sabía que guardaba. Por eso no respondía esa pregunta, porque no era un simple "no" o "si", ni siquiera un "quizá", ya que no hay persona que sea capaz de responderlo. El amor no se cree o se deja de creer, el amor se siente. Sucede. No puede evitarse. Y cuando ocurre te hace cambiar.

Y ya no puedes concebir tu vida sin sentirlo.

Aun si ello te cause un profundo miedo, tristeza… o dolor.

Así qué… ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Se dejaría llevar por ese sentimiento o lo dejaría escaparse como tantas otras cosas en su vida?

Solo era una palabra. Solo una palabra respondía esta incógnita.

"_Alfred…"_

Si dejarse influenciar por ella o borrarla de su consciencia, era un tema completamente aparte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—**Estoy nervioso**.

Alfred se encontraba en aquel parque tan especial para él. Ese que tanto le recordaba a Arthur. Sentía que si se quedaba el suficiente tiempo ahí, quizá lograría descubrir alguno de los misterios que encerraban a su persona. Misterios de ese británico tan único y angelical.

Y sí, de hecho, estaba _muy_ nervioso. Tanto que había llegado una hora antes de lo acordado y eso significaba mucho. En cualquier momento el inglés haría acto de presencia y no sabía cómo verlo cara a cara. Tal vez ya había descubierto que lo amaba, o incluso puede que ni siquiera apareciera. ¡No! ¡Tenía que ser positivo! ¡Los Héroes no se rinden! ¡Arthur vendría!

Vendría y le haría tener la salida más maravillosa de su vida. Y entonces, si lo hacía lo suficientemente bien, si lo asombraba, querría quedarse a su lado. Con él. No se marcharía. Guardaría esa esperanza hasta el último segundo si hacía falta… pero lo lograría.

—**Y cuando me digas que te quedarás… te diré lo que me haces sentir. Mis sentimientos por ti. **

"_Y sabré si tú me amas tanto como yo lo hago… o si, al contrario, me rechazas… aunque en ese momento no tengo idea lo que pasará…"_

Una vez más se fijó en todo lo que había preparado para ese día. Tenía que ser perfecto, especial para Arthur. No sabía si le gustaría o no, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Así los minutos fueron pasando de forma agonizante para él. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta faltaban solo cinco minutos para las cinco y media. Cinco interminables minutos.

Cuatro minutos… tres minutos… dos minutos… Arthur siempre llegaba puntual…

—**Hey, Git.**

Cinco y media en punto. Su sonrisa apareció instantáneamente mientras se volteaba para ver a su ángel. Estaba allí, con sus hermosos ojos y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. ¿Por qué estaba sonrojado? No tenía ni idea… pero le gustaría tanto que fuera por él…

Sacudió sus ideas, reprochándose por pensar en esas cosas cuando debía estarle prestando atención al inglés. Cruzó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de su persona y lo envolvió en un asfixiante abrazo, no lo pensó, simplemente dejó que sus sentimientos tomaran control de su cuerpo.

Arthur abrió sus ojos sorprendido por el arrebato sin saber qué hacer, ¿sería adecuado corresponderle o debía apartarse? Sin embargo se sentía tan cálido… tan… bien…

—**Me alegra que vinieras, Artie.**

Fue el americano quién decidió terminar con el mágico momento al pronunciar esas palabras. Era verdad, se hallaba inmensamente feliz de que el británico haya venido a pesar de todo. Había estado con la duda de si vendría o no, pero… ¡Aquí estaba! ¡Significaba que algo sentía! ¡Tal vez tenía una oportunidad!

El inglés, por otro lado, ajeno a los esperanzadores pensamientos del más alto, sintió como su corazón subía el ritmo cardíaco a un nivel que juraba no era sano para la salud, pero ¿Le importaba? ¡Para nada! ¡El muy maldito seguía latiendo rápido!

Decidió dar fin al saludo tan cariñoso del estadounidense por el bien de su cordura y se fue apartando lentamente de él hasta tenerlo a unos cuantos centímetros lejos.

—**Y a mí me alegraría más si no me llamaras por ese horroroso apodo, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así para que entre en tu cabezota? ¡Soy Arthur! ¡Arthur!**

—**Ya, entendí, no te alteres tanto... ¡Mejor empecemos de una vez!**

Agarrándole de la mano lo arrastró hacía el mismo lugar de la otra vez. Ese claro en dónde parecía que todo había dado un cambio drástico. Seguía nervioso, tenía que admitir… ¡Pero no era un héroe por nada! ¡Un héroe podía sobrevivir con eso, solo tenía que controlarse! Y no tartamudear… ni balbucear… ni quedarse mirando su sexy cuerpo cubierto con esa apetitosa ropa que recién acababa de notar que tenía puesta…

¡Mierda! ¡Autocontrol Alfred!

No obstante, volvió a echarle un vistazo al inglés mientras seguían su camino ya más calmados. Una camisa blanca moldeaba su torso perfectamente, dándole una apariencia casual pero elegante. Sus largas piernas eran cubiertas por un capri azul claro que no solo combinaba sino que eran excelentes para un día tan caluroso como ese. Lucía como cualquier joven en un día de campo. Y eso lo hacía aún más genial… porque ese era exactamente su plan.

—**¿Alfred? ¿Se puede saber que mierda miras tanto?**

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza en un vano intento por, esta vez, si dejar de perderse en su mente, aunque le costaría horrores. Soltó su mano suavemente y se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que levantaba su brazo señalando un lugar a pocos metros de ellos.

En ese instante fue cuando el corazón de Arthur decidió que ya había bombeado suficiente sangre y que era momento de descansar, pues dejó de respirar por unos segundos ante la imagen que sus esmeraldas observaban.

Era la misma escena que ese día, pero se había agregado unos cuentos… _detalles_. Un enorme mantel estaba ubicado en mitad del claro resaltando entre todo lo verde a su alrededor. Encima de este, una canasta bastante grande se encontraba colocada, junto con un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas y una caja de regalo. Se acercó despacio aun sin poderse creer lo que estaba allí. Alfred se mantuvo en su lugar, contemplando atentamente cada una de las reacciones de Arthur.

El británico se arrodilló sobre la tela y con sus manos agarró delicadamente el ramo de rosas, unas grandes y bien cuidadas rosas. Preciosas. Acercó su nariz para poder oler la fragancia de ellas y se maravilló ante el aroma tan dulce y natural. No eran simples flores regaladas por un extraño, eran rosas _rojas_ y _blancas_… compradas por Alfred… para _él_. ¿Cuándo diablos se le ocurrió creer que eso era algo cursi? ¡Qué estúpido! Era tan… especial… era…

… _Una muestra de amor… _

No fue consciente de la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro hasta que el sonido de un _flash_ lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Alfred sostenía una cámara en sus manos y la sonrisa de niño que no rompe un plato, aunque en realidad los haya roto todos, surcaba su cara descaradamente.

—**¡Un recuerdo para la posteridad! ¡No es común verte sonreír! Y creo que deberías hacerlo más seguido Artie… te sienta muy bien… **

Arthur se sonrojó más, maldiciendo al americano internamente por no parar de decirle cumplidos desde que llegó. Así era mucho más difícil tomar una decisión, así era mucho más imposible no hacerle caso a sus sentimientos…

—**Bueno… ¿Qué hay en la caja? **

La descarada sonrisa del menor aumentó al momento que agarraba el regalo y se lo depositaba en sus manos.

—**¿Porqué no lo averiguas tu mismo?**

El británico asintió agachando su cabeza en un intento por ocultar su roja cara. Delicadamente quitó el envoltorio de color blanco, rojo y azul, _los colores de sus respectivas banderas_, y abrió la tapa que cubría la sorpresa americana.

Sus ojos se ampliaron aún más al localizar el contenido. Su mano con lentitud se adentró en el paquete y sacó un pequeño pero delicado peluche de conejito blanco. El detalle en sí era cursi, bien lo sabía él, antiguamente este sería el momento en dónde se reiría y tiraría el muñeco diciéndole a la persona que se lo dio que se busque algo más original… sin embargo… ese conejito…

—**Esto…**

—**Tiene tus ojos. No sabes lo mucho que tuve que buscar para encontrarlo, quería regalarte algo nuevo y que me recordara a ti… por alguna extraña razón al verlo sentí como si te estuviera observando, viendo tu parte frágil y tierna… que estoy seguro la guardas dentro tuyo Arthur…**

—**Este conejito… yo lo conozco… mi… mi madre… mi madre lo mandó a hacer para mí cuando era un niño… pero nunca lo pudimos recoger… y entonces lo vendieron a alguien más… no sé cómo pudiste encontrarlo en una tienda…**

Ese conejo había sido el último regalo que su madre había encargado para él. Pero ese día… ese día su madre había recibido una llamada de la policía, notificándole que habían hallado a su padre muerto dentro de una camioneta al lado de otra mujer. Su madre no se recuperó nunca, se olvidó de todo y de todos y quedó devastada. Jamás logró sostener en sus manos al conejo, y creyó nunca poder hacerlo. Ese día había perdido a sus dos padres: a él no lo volvería a ver nunca más en su vida, a ella solo la volvería a ver una última vez más antes de que la internaran en el hospital.

—**Vaya… lo siento si te hice recordar cosas malas… aunque, ahora lo tienes ¿No? Con razón me recordaba tanto a ti, jeje…**

Un silencio un tanto incómodo se produjo. No obstante, Arthur sacudió su cabeza ahuyentando su melancolía y le dirigió al ojiazul una leve sonrisa mientras abrazaba con fuerzas al animalito de peluche. Dios, eso había sido demasiado cursi… pero bien que lo valió.

—**Mejor comamos de una vez ¿Si? Tanta dulzura me hará tener diabetes, **_**Git**_**. **

—**¡A tus ordenes Artie!**

—**¡No me digas así, **_**Idiot**_**!**

Alfred solo se rió y se colocó arriba del mantel junto con Arthur. Y así, entre discusiones sin sentido sobre la horrenda elección de comida –Con alto contenido de colesterol y encima _estadounidense_- según el inglés por supuesto, y las quejas del americano con respecto al té que el mayor le obligó a beber –Si yo como tu asquerosa comida, tú beberás lo que yo diga, _Git_- se pasaron las horas y prontamente ya era de noche, en dónde comenzaría la segunda parte del plan de Alfred.

Porque la cita a penas y empezaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—**¿A dónde me estás llevando ahora, **_**Bloody Git**_**? **

Esa era la pregunta que Arthur había formulado una vez el americano terminó de guardar todas las cosas del picnic y lo arrastró hacia un auto deportivo negro que se encontraba estacionado cerca del parque, ¿Alfred sabía conducir? Esperaba que la respuesta sea sí, porque no estaba entre sus planes morir en un choque automovilístico por culpa de un estúpido estadounidense con identificación falsa o descontrol al conducir.

—**Ya te lo dije Artie, es sorpresa. Tu tranquilo, queda cerca de aquí.**

—**Define tranquilidad, **_**Git**_**.**

Lo fulminó con la mirada al mismo tiempo que se subía al automóvil en el copiloto y observaba como el menor parecía cerciorarse de que cada parte funcionara bien. Bueno, al parecer sabía lo que hacía. Se permitió respirar con un poco más de calma, rememorando los momentos vividos hace solo un par de minutos, mientras su boca volvía a contraerse en una sonrisa. No podía negarlo, hasta ahora lo estaba pasando maravillosamente. Pero eso no le quitaba el temor a tener una relación, claro que no. Aún seguía firme en su idea de irse a Inglaterra lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, el saber que estos podrían ser sus últimos momentos con el ojiazul no le era una sensación agradable. Es más, a medida que los segundos transcurrían se volvía más doloroso, porque luego tendría que olvidarse de todo, de las risas, las palabras dulces, los piropos estúpidos… tendría que olvidarse completamente de Alfred F. Jones… y no quería.

—**¿Artie? … ¿Arthur? ¿Me estás escuchando?**

—**¿Eh? ¿Decías algo?**

Alfred suspiró, sintiendo como los nervios lo atacaban nuevamente. ¿El inglés en serio estaba pasándola bien? ¿O solo estaba fingiendo? ¿Se sentía incomodo estando con él? ¿Seguiría pensando en el beso que le dio?

¡Fuck! ¡Eran demasiadas preguntas y no sabía la respuesta de ninguna! ¿No había alguna señal? ¿Algo que le dijera que el británico no se sentía asqueado, repugnado y cualquier otra palabra terminada en "ado"?

Entonces lo notó: sus regalos. Las rosas, los chocolates y el conejito seguían en las manos del mayor, no los había guardado junto con el resto de las cosas. Eso significaba algo ¿no? Esa era su señal ¿verdad? ¡Let´s go! ¡Tenía que mantenerse positivo! ¡No iba a dejar que un sentimiento pudiera contra él! ¡Contra el gran Alfred F. Jones, alias el Héroe!

—**Te decía que ya llegamos, Artie.**

Y no mentía. Frente a ambos, un inmenso parque de diversiones se vislumbraba, con sus luces y sus juegos, y todas las personas yendo de un lado a otro. Esa era la segunda parte de su plan. Haría que el inglés se divirtiera tanto que luego ni se le pasaría por la mente marcharse sabiendo que con nadie más que con él podría pasarlo tan bien. ¿A qué era un magnífico plan? ¡A prueba de fallas!

¿Qué podría salir mal?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—**¿La casa del terror? **

Alfred no pudo evitar que su voz temblara un poco al leer el letrero escrito con pintura roja, porqué era pintura ¿verdad? y que señalaba el tema de la atracción. Tenía que haberle ofrecido elegir a Arthur ¿Cierto? ¡Pero tampoco era que hubiera imaginado que al inglés le agradaran esta clase de cosas! Y no era que no le gustara descubrir algo nuevo de su amado ángel, sin embargo… ¿Porqué una casa del terror? ¡¿Y si había fantasmas? ¡Esas casas antiguas siempre tenían algún fantasma!

—**Sí, ¿algún problema?**

No, por supuesto que no… él no creía en esas cosas, los fantasmas no existían, demasiada televisión le había hecho creer lo contrario, pero en serio no existían. Y él era un Héroe, los héroes no le temen a nada, menos a un simple juego para niños…

—**¡Claro que no! ¡Vamos! ¡Ya quiero saber que tanto tendrá esta cosa!**

Por supuesto que no tenía miedo. Para nada. ¿Quiénes se creen el resto para pensar lo contrario? Él estaba bien, perfectamente bien…

…

…

…

—**¡Haaaaaaa, fantasmaaaaaa! **

—**¡Alfred, espera! ¡No huyas, **_**Idiot**_**! **

El inglés trataba de alcanzar al americano, quien había salido corriendo ni bien vio unos cuantos objetos moviéndose solos y una especie de sombra acercándose a ellos. Idiota. Era evidente que todo eso eran solo trucos tecnológicos, pero al parecer, no contaba con que el estadounidense le tuviera pavor a los fantasmas. Era hasta risible, ¿el estadounidense derrotado por una atracción de terror para niños? ¿La gran debilidad del héroe eran los fantasmas? Aunque no podía negar que se veía adorable prácticamente histérico tratando de encontrar la salida… ese lado de él era tierno ciertamente…

Mierda. ¿Qué rayos pensaba ahora? Esto del amor era complicado… y estúpido. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con los pensamientos cursis? Americano idiota y tonto, ¿Quién lo mandaba a enamorarse de alguien así? Esto del amor también te volvía idiota, fijo.

Logró atraparlo cuando ya estaba a varios metros lejos del castillo comiéndose una hamburguesa y luciendo un poco más tranquilo. Ya se le había pasado el susto por lo visto. Llegó hasta él y se sentó a su lado en la banca, borrando sus pensamientos nada productivos y comenzando a reírse de la situación vivida.

—**¡No fue gracioso! **

—**Te aseguro, **_**Git**_**, ¡Por supuesto que lo fue! ¡Completamente divertido! **

Alfred solo frunció sus labios e hizo un puchero mientras se terminaba su sabrosa hamburguesa. Arthur tuvo el impulso de agarrarle la cara y borrarle esa mueca a besos, pero desechó la idea al instante. Tonterías, solo tonterías a causa de su enamoramiento.

—**Ok, ya fue suficiente de burlarse de mí. ¡Ahora yo elijo el juego! ¡Y nada de quejas Artie!**

—**Me parece justo. Y yo no me quejo, **_**Idiot**_**.**

Aunque para Alfred eso estaba por verse. Si, amaba a ese inglés testarudo y angelical, pero la venganza lo acechaba y tenía en mente la mejor forma de realizarla, y… ¿Por qué no? Podía aprovechar ese momento para intentar volver a besar al mayor, pues bien sabía su cuerpo y corazón que lo estaba deseando profundamente.

Oh, sí. La venganza era dulce. Y aún más dulce sería su r_ecompensa_. Las recompensas eran la mejor parte de todo, sin duda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo… cómo explicar… _esto_?

Tan hermoso. Tan bello y deslumbrante. El cielo estaba pintado con todo tipo de colores, azul, rojo, negro, amarillo, anaranjado… y la ciudad, ¡Que espectáculo! Las casas se veían pequeñas, las personas eran solo puntos en medio de las luces de los faroles, de los juegos, del brillo del lugar…

La vista era preciosa.

—**¿Te gusta?**

Alfred observaba como sus ojos brillaban intensamente ante el espectáculo que se vislumbraba desde esa altura. Fue la mejor elección que podría haber hecho alguna vez. Llevarlo a la Noria, o Rueda de la Fortuna. Le agrada más el segundo nombre, ¡Pues que afortunado se sentía en ese momento! Estar ahí, juntos, a cientos de metros sobre el suelo, mirando todo su alrededor en ese ambiente cómodo y acogedor…

Pero lo más espectacular no era la vista… lo más asombroso era ver su rostro. Su mirada iluminada, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa dulce… tan hermoso… como quería besarlo. Como quería que sus ojos lo miraran solo a él, que se diera cuenta de todo lo que le hacía sentir. Como quería no se marchara.

Arthur volteó su cabeza y asintió en su dirección sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. No quería. Por primera vez no le importaba mostrar sus emociones, estaba feliz, más feliz que nunca. Lo veía ahí, en frente suyo, con sus enormes ojos azules y su igualmente enorme sonrisa. Esos prismas lo miraban con adoración, con ilusión. Y anhelo. Ahora más que nunca sentía que Alfred lo amaba. Sus palabras, sus encuentros, sus abrazos… ese beso…

El beso. ¿Cómo olvidar algo así? ¿Algo que se sintió tan bien?

Deseaba que lo besara. Que acercara sus labios rompiendo la poca distancia entre ellos y lo agarrara de la cintura para unir sus bocas hasta quedarse sin aire. Lo deseaba tanto que podía creer que se desgarraría en la espera.

—**Alfred…**

Sin pensarlo, fue él mismo quien comenzó a acortar el espacio, buscando, anhelando, suspirando por sentir el calor volver a abrigarlo, a descontrolarlo. A amarlo. El americano solo se dejó llevar, demasiado absorto en esas esmeraldas brillosas como para pensar en algo. ¿Qué importaba en ese momento quién era? Si le preguntaban podía hasta responder que se llamaba Bob, y le daría igual. Solo quería cumplir su sueño. Solo quería besarlo.

Sus labios se rozaron, finalmente, estremeciéndolos. Suspiraron al unísono viendo como estaban a un paso de cumplir algo que los estaba matando de desesperación. Solo unos milímetros y ya podían decir que se estaban besando.

Pero la rueda se detuvo. Y con eso, el hechizo que los atrapó.

Se apartaron de prisa, volteando sus cabezas a lados contrarios, completamente sonrojados. Maldita sea. ¡Había estado tan cerca! Pensaron ambos. Mientras maldecían por lo bajo fueron saliendo de la cabina apresuradamente.

Una vez afuera se hicieron del suficiente valor para volver a mirarse. No podían seguir así lo que restaba de la noche.

—**Bu-bueno… ¿te parece si vamos a comer algo?**

—**De acu-acuerdo…**

Salieron de la zona de las atracciones para instalarse en la parte de restaurantes y barras de comidas. Buscaron una que tuviera gustos para ambos, no un McDonald, por ejemplo. Fue así que llegaron a un local con un aire bastante hogareño, no había mucha gente adentro y la música era agradable. Entraron y se sentaron en silencio, sin animarse a volver a dirigirse la palabra hasta que el mesero vino y les pidió su orden. Luego de debatir y decirle lo que querían, se marchó, volviendo a dejarlos en silencio. Era incómodo. Y no les gustaba aquello.

Alfred suspiró pensando que si seguían así no llegaría al final de la salida convenciendo a Arthur de quedarse. Tenía que poner de su parte. Y se le acababa de ocurrir una idea.

—**Hey Artie, ¡Vamos a bailar!**

El inglés lo miró incrédulo ante sus palabras. ¿Bailar? ¿Ahí? ¿Estaba loco, acaso? Pregunta estúpida, si estaba hablando de Alfred, por supuesto que estaba loco. Loco de remate.

—**No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí a esperar que traigan nuestras ordenes.**

Alfred hizo un puchero que _casi_ conmueve a Kirkland, pero era evidente que el inglés era más fuerte que eso. No lo convencería así de fácil. Aunque quizás debería haber recordado la insistencia americana.

Alfred era terco como una mula.

—**Pero Artiiiie… ¡Va a tardar horas! ¡Y hay cantidad de otras personas bailando!**

Arthur trató de apartar sus ojos del menor viendo como ahora este fruncía sus labios y hacía la expresión de perrito bajo la lluvia. No funcionaría, él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir cualquier puchero o berrinche de Alfred.

—**No. Además las únicas personas que están bailando son parejas, y es música lenta, **_**Idiot**_**. **

—**¡Pero quiero bailar contigo! ¡Déjame disfrutar el tiempo que te queda aquí! En serio quiero bailar contigo Arthur…**

El británico cometió el error de posar sus ojos en Alfred al escuchar lo que había dicho, y supo, lamentablemente, que acabaría aceptando. Así que tuvo que asentir, derrotado. Ese estadounidense iba a acabar con todo su orgullo y su fuerza. Maldito enamoramiento estúpido por americanos estúpidos y adorables.

Mierda.

Al segundo que se daba cuenta, ya estaba en medio de la pista de baile, con una mano de Alfred en su cintura y la otra posada en su cuello. En un segundo pudo notar como su pulso aumentaba de velocidad y como la sangre iba hacía sus mejillas. _Fuck_, los nervios lo estaban atacando. Estaban tan cerca… casi igual que en la Noria.

Alfred empezó a moverse siguiendo el ritmo tranquilo de la música, una mezcla de vals con tango, pero más lento. Y cursi. El no notó el momento en que sus propias manos llegaron a moverse hacía los hombros del americano, pero ya estaban allí cuando pudo salir de sus ensoñaciones.

La magia había vuelto.

Dieron vueltas, giros, uno que otro salto, también se pisaron unas cuantas veces, tampoco que fueran unos expertos. No obstante, lo único que no cambió en ningún instante fue que sus ojos jamás se apartaron. Siempre estuvieron observándose el uno al otro.

Fue así que nuevamente, inconscientemente, fueron acortando la distancia, rogando porque esta vez sí se cumpliera lo que tanto deseaban. Y pasó. Sus labios se juntaron completamente al segundo que cerraban sus ojos dejándose llevar. Sus corazones latían al unísono, sus bocas se movían al compás de la música, disfrutando de la esencia del otro. Chocolate y vainilla. Té y café. Así lo sentían. Así y mucho más. Las manos inglesas rodearon el cuello del más alto mientras que las americanas cubrieron toda la cintura del mayor. Por más loco o cursi que sonara realmente sentían que habían tocado el paraíso. Y definitivamente no querían que se acabara.

Sin embargo, hay veces que al destino le gusta destruir los momentos felices y justamente ese era uno de ellos. Arthur sentía la lengua del menor tratando de abrirse paso dentro de su boca, queriendo profundizar el beso. Y entonces un recuerdo lo asaltó.

_[…]_

_-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Despertaste! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Casi te mueres! _

_El pequeño Arthur observaba a su madre postrada en la cama del hospital con un tubo en cada brazo. Se sentía traicionado e impotente, ¡Ella le había prometido que no le dejaría solo! ¡Que no se iría como su tía Rose! _

_-Hijo… lo siento mucho… pero no puedo más… ya no puedo con este dolor… _

_-¿Por qué, mamá? ¿Por qué simplemente no denuncias a papá? ¡Él te lastimó! ¡Y no le dijiste a nadie! _

_-Porque lo amo, Arthur… porque no puedo verlo sufrir… no importa lo que me haga, si me voy de su lado solo moriré lentamente…_

_-¡Es absurdo! ¡¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que solo te maltrata? _

_-Lo entenderás… cuando te enamores… _

_-¡Pues no quiero enamorarme si al final terminaré como tú! ¡Lo odio! ¡Odio al amor! ¡Solo provoca dolor y llanto! ¡No lo quiero! _

_-Arthur… lo siento tanto…_

_-No te culpo madre… todo es culpa de él… todo es culpa del amor… _

_-Jamás cometas mi error Arthur… jamás te entregues a un hombre… _

_-No lo haré. Juro que no lo haré._

_[…]_

"_Mamá…" _

Abrió sus ojos de golpe dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. De lo que se estaba provocando. ¡No! ¡No dejaría que le ocurriera lo mismo!

Completamente aterrado, Arthur sacó sus brazos del cuello del ojiazul para llevarlos a su pecho y con ellos empujarlo lo más lejos posible que se pudiera de su persona. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar lentamente. Estaba consternado. Lo amaba, en verdad amaba a Alfred, pero no quería terminar como ellas.

Así que tenía que alejarse.

Olvidándose de su comida, de la noche que pasó, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia las calles de la ciudad.

Debía irse.

Debía arrancarse su corazón y tirarlo al océano para nunca más encontrarlo.

Debía mantener su promesa de no enamorarse.

Debía cumplir su promesa de no entregarse jamás a nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred se quedó en el suelo sin entender nada. Varias personas habían dirigido sus ojos a él y murmuraban entre ellos. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

No entendía un carajo.

Se habían besado. Había probado sus labios y por fin se había dado cuenta que el sentimiento que tenía hacía el inglés iba más allá de lo que había imaginado. Era tan intenso que casi no podía caber en su corazón. Y por un segundo, sintió que ese amor era correspondido, estuvo seguro que Arthur lo amaba tanto como él…

Entonces, ¿por qué?

Y luego estaba aquello: sus ojos. En ese breve instante que alcanzó a observarlo pudo vislumbrar algo entre esas profundidades esmeraldas.

Era algo oscuro. Algo que, tal vez, ocultaba la razón de su escape.

Había confusión, desesperación, pero también… también…

—**Miedo…**

Eso era. Eso que había alcanzado a ver a través de los ojos del mayor era temor. Miedo a algo, pero ¿A qué?

Quizá… quizá era a… ¿esto? ¿A ellos dos… juntos?

Recordó ese día en que le mostró su lugar especial. Ese día también había escapado. Y había sido parecido a ese momento ¿no? Ambos cerca, juntos, sintiendo más que nunca lo conectados que estaban… y entonces él se marchó…

También se acordó de las palabras de su hermano. Él lo había dicho, que quizá tenía "miedo", y por eso se escondió. ¿Podía ser posible que el inglés se estuviera escapando de algo? ¿Algo que lo involucraba? Algo... ¿Algo como sus sentimientos?

¿Arthur… tenía miedo a que lo ame…? ¿A… amarlo…?

Y ahí su cabeza hizo click. Sus comportamientos extraños, sus huídas, ¡Su regreso a Inglaterra de repente! ¿Cómo no pudo verlo? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?

—**Tengo que alcanzarlo… mi ángel… **_**My Ángel needs me**_**…**

Y un héroe no puede dejar a la persona más importante de su vida marcharse sin haber hecho nada. Sin haberla salvado antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—**¡Arthur! ¡Arthur, espera!**

No, ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que seguirlo? ¿Qué no veía que no quería estar con él? ¿Qué estaba huyendo? ¿Qué si llegaba a detenerse podría llegar a arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo? ¡No podía parar! ¡No podía dejarse vencer! ¡No amor! ¡No quería ese amor!

—**¡Arthur por favor detente!**

No lo escuches. Sigue corriendo, Arthur, solo sigue corriendo. Pronto llegarás a tú casa y podrás encerrarte a tomar una buena y merecida taza de té, y te dormirás, y a la mañana, bien temprano, tomarás ese avión directo a Londres decidido a hacer ese lugar tu hogar aún en contra de lo que diga tu corazón. Era su decisión y no la cambiaría.

—**¡Arthur, te lo suplico, detente! ¡Tengo que decirte algo importante! **

Dobló a la izquierda y se metió por un pasillo completamente vacío mientras seguía ignorando los gritos del americano que desesperado trataba de llegar hasta él. ¡Tenía que alcanzarlo! ¡Tenía que ser su héroe! Pero el inglés no quería saber nada de aquello, no quería que lo salvara.

—**¡No huyas! ¡No puedes dejar que tu miedo gane! ¡Arthur, por favor, quiero salvarte! ¡Necesito salvarte!**

El británico sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora y ponía todo su esfuerzo en no escuchar las palabras que el menor profesaba, ¡Pero era tan difícil! ¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas justo en un momento así?

Arthur corría tan rápido y tan inconsciente que no veía a dónde lo llevaban sus pasos. Su objetivo era huir, era lo único. Sin embargo, el camino por el que deambulaba era estrecho, así que tuvo que meterse en un pequeño baldío y ver hacia donde lo llevaba. Pero en el momento en que estaba llegando al final se dio cuenta que una cerca bastante alta cerraba el camino.

—**¡Maldita sea! ¡No me puede suceder esto justo ahora! **

—**¡Arthur!**

Su nombre una vez más fue exclamado y él, sabiendo que ya no tenía escapatoria, tenía que enfrentarlo. Lentamente se dio media vuelta hasta toparse con los ojos azules de quien había descontrolado todo su mundo, su vida y su alma en tan poco tiempo.

"_**Dulces zafiros que inundan sueños y pesadillas,**_

_**Que descontrolan pensamientos y desesperan almas,**_

_**Que te hacen temblar las piernas y perder la voz,**_

_**¿Cómo evitar caer en su celestial profundidad?**_

_**Ni el más puro de los mares, ni el más hermoso cielo podrían jamás comparárseles.**_

_**Porque los zafiros son vida, alma, y corazón".**_

—**¿Qué quieres, **_**Git**_**?**

Ojos fríos, indiferentes. Tono seco. Cuerpo rígido e incómodo. Era claro que el inglés no se dejaría fácilmente.

—**No te vayas, Arthur.**

—**¿Por qué? ¿Qué razón hay para quedarme?**

—**¿El que yo te lo pida no es suficiente? ¿Qué hago, Arthur? ¿Qué pasará conmigo si tú te marchas?**

—**Vivirás como siempre lo has hecho, **_**Idiot**_**. Seguirás, crecerás, y harás tu vida felizmente…**

—**No.**

El ojiazul dio un paso más cerca del mayor y le miró directo a los ojos. No. Jamás llegaría a ser feliz sin ese inglés a su lado, estaba seguro. Ya ni recordaba que era su vida antes de él, no podía decirle tamaña ofensa, ¡Él lo amaba, maldición! ¡¿Qué caso tenía el seguir negándolo?

—**¿Eh?**

—_**Nunca**_** seré feliz si no estás a mi lado, Artie. Jamás.**

—**Esas son tonterías, claro que serás feliz y yo solo seré un recuerdo del que te reirás cuando te entré nostalgia…-**

—**¡Cállate!**

Arthur cortó el discurso que ni él era capaz de creerse para observar al menor. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, malditamente egoísta. ¿Qué más pruebas quería de que ese americano idiota lo amaba? ¡Vamos, no era más que un hipócrita! ¡De solo pensar que Alfred se enamorara de alguien más le daban arcadas!

Pero…

—**¡Cierra la boca por un puto instante y déjame hablar a mí! ¡Maldita seas, Arthur! ¡Mi vida era lo máximo antes de conocerte! Era popular, (Bueno, lo sigo siendo) salía con quien se me daba la gana sin estar atado a tontos sentimientos, y podía decir con seguridad que nada me perturbaba. Sin embargo, te conocí. Te miré, hablé contigo, me fui acercando cada vez más y… ¡Y todo eso solo me hizo darme cuenta que estaba viviendo una farsa! Porque… porque nunca fui más feliz que en esos momentos que estuve contigo. Y sí, todo esto es una confesión. ¡Solo mírame, Arthur! ¡Me he vuelto un tonto, un cursi dependiente que se niega a vivir sin ti! ¡Y no quiero cambiar! Esto debe ser lo que llamar "karma" ¿eh? Solo pasaron cinco minutos desde que hice esa estúpida promesa y…- **

—**¿Promesa? ¿Cuál promesa?**

El inglés lo miró esperando su respuesta. ¿Qué caso tendría decirlo ahora? Aunque bueno, decir aquello no volvería aún más cursi sus palabras.

—**El día que nos conocimos… yo prometí… prometí que nunca me enamoraría, que jamás sería de los idiotas que pierden la cabeza "hasta el punto de volverse unos cursi"… hehe… suena tan irónico ahora…**

—**Ese día… yo había prometido que nadie lograría enamorarme… **

—**¿En serio? Entonces los dos somos un par de idiotas de los que el destino quiso mofarse ¿eh?**

—**Habla por ti, yo no soy ningún idiota.**

De alguna forma la tensión que había minutos antes se había desvanecido dejando en el ambiente una sensación cálida, cómoda, aunque un poco tosca aún. Alfred dio un par de pasos más hasta estar a centímetros de Arthur, así como estuvo en la Rueda de la Fortuna y en el restaurante. Se miraron a los ojos, uno temeroso y el otro más decidido que nunca. Al parecer los papeles se habían invertido. El americano puso una de sus grandes manos en el rostro del mayor, admirando esa belleza de las que poco fueron capaces de notar, y él podía sentirse afortunado de ser uno de ellos.

—**Te amo, Arthur. Y sin importarme lo que tú pienses, lo que hagas o quieras, para mí **_**siempre**_** serás el único. **_**My**_** Ángel. **

Y el inglés no lo soportó más. El americano había destruido la última defensa que le quedaba y ya no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para volver a levantarlas. Cortó el poco espacio que había ente los dos y se agarró a su cuello con todas sus ganas haciendo que Alfred trastabillara y que ambos cayeran al suelo, el británico sobre el americano. El silencio fue lo que le siguió.

—**Mi mamá… mi mamá murió en el hospital luego de ser internada por los abusos a los que era sometida por mi padre. **

Hasta que Arthur abrió su boca para hablar. Alfred amplió sus ojos ante lo dicho por el mayor e hizo que se apartara lo suficiente como para sentarse y poder posar su mirada en él, aunque este tenía su cabeza agachada y sus ojos eran tapados por varios mechones de su cabello. No dijo nada, esperando que el mayor se descargara por completo.

—**Él siempre llegaba a la casa, borracho, drogado y con un fuerte olor a sexo barato y podrido. Ella… ella solo le sonreía y se tragaba los gritos cada vez que él le pegaba por cualquier cosa, cada vez que la sometía contra su voluntad… lo soportaba todo porque amaba a mi padre. Yo nunca… nunca comprendí como podía amar a una basura como él, alguien que no la respetaba, que era capaz de matarla y que ni siquiera le era fiel… lo odiaba. Me hizo… me hizo pensar que si yo llegaba a entregar mi corazón de esa forma tan desinteresada… terminaría como ella, sola en una cama de hospital, sin poder mover un solo dedo, por culpa de quien tanto adoraba. **

Alfred lo apretujó en un abrazo haciéndole ver que lo escuchaba y lo apoyaba. Comenzaba a ver el porqué el británico había hecho todo lo que hizo.

—**Cuando ella ya no pudo resistirlo más y dejó de respirar, cuando murió… me llevaron con mi tía. Ella era parecida a mí: decidida, cínica, arrogante… la admiraba. Tenía un novio, Daniel. Yo vi como poco a poco ella dejaba de lado todas aquellas cosas que le fascinaban por él… como se dedicaba única y enteramente a cumplir todos sus caprichos… y cada vez que le preguntaba porque lo hacía tenía la misma respuesta, era la misma que mi madre me decía luego de ser violada por mi padre "Porque lo amo". Pronto todo cambió: se volvió fría, cortante, pasaba cada vez menos tiempo conmigo. Un día llegó a la casa enojada y empezó a destruir todo lo que hallara a su paso, desde muebles hasta libros. Fue ahí que me enteré: Daniel le había sido infiel desde el principio, y al final, había terminado descubriéndolo. Eso solo lo empeoró todo. **

El más grande sentía como el ojiverde temblaba entre sus brazos, de impotencia, de frustración, de saber que nuevamente no podía hacer nada al respecto más que ver como la única persona que en verdad le importaba y que le quedaba en la vida caía a pedazos por culpa del mismo causante: el amor.

—**Ambas decían amar a ellos, pero también ambas no dudaban un segundo en decirme que ojalá nunca llegara a enamorarme, que ojalá nunca terminara como ellas… yo era tan joven… les creí, llegué a tenerle un odio al solo hecho de que se nombrara tal sentimiento. Pero entré al colegio, y conocí a Francis, y pensé que quizá si me cuidaba podía llegar a enamorarme y salir bien. Pero siempre era lo mismo: poemas, chocolates, declaraciones románticas en dónde proclamaban adorarme. Y todas eran huecas, vacías, ese amor no duraba más que una semana, se cansaban de mi carácter, y se iban. Dejé la esperanza. Me juré no enamorarme… ese día que choqué contigo estaba decidido a no caer en el amor. Y mi determinación solo duró cinco minutos.**

Alfred le miró confundido por lo último dicho y Arthur solo lanzó una risa amarga al tiempo que agarraba la mano que sin darse cuenta había regresado su camino hacia su mejilla y la acariciaba sutilmente.

—**Chocamos. Te vi. Y nunca sospeché que desde que habías soltado ese "¿Eres un ángel?" jamás podría cumplir esa promesa. No te amé en ese momento, pero si me hechizaste. Tus ojos, tu sonrisa… las palabras se plasmaban en papel mucho antes de que quisiera alcanzara a pensarlas… y me enamoré. Nos conocimos y terminé perdidamente enamorado de un sueño americano. Un diabólico sueño ante el que me negaba sucumbir. Es por eso que no acepto esto Alfred, puedes tacharme de cobarde, pero estoy cansado de todo, y no quiero sufrir, no quiero. **

El estadounidense lo abrazó más fuerte todavía y acercó su rostro hasta chocar con la frente del más bajo. Cerró sus ojos y aspiró su aroma. Ahora podía entenderlo. Ahora podía comprender las evasivas, las huídas, el miedo en esas esmeraldas… entendía todo y sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Ya.

—**Te amo, Arthur. Te amo tanto… no puedo parar de decirlo. Quisiera borrar tu dolor, quisiera tomarte de la mano y jurarte que nunca pasarás por ello, que yo prometo que jamás te haré sufrir… pero no puedo, ¿sabes por qué? porque si algo he aprendido de todo esto es que las promesas no sirven de nada. Yo no sé que nos depara el futuro, ni siquiera que sucederá el día de mañana. Eso es parte de la vida Arthur, sufrir, caerse, y aprender. Así que lo único que puedo decirte es que… si está en mis manos, haré todo lo posible para amarte todos los días, y cada día hacerlo un poco más. Que cuando estés triste, yo sea capaz de llorar contigo tus penas y que cuando estés feliz sea capaz de reír junto a ti. Porque eso es para mí amar. Estar juntos pase lo que pase. Quiero ser tu héroe Arthur… dame el placer de tenerte como mi ángel.**

Arthur retuvo sus lágrimas negando a soltar lágrimas, no quería volver ese momento aún más cursi de lo que ya era. Pero las palabras del americano eran tan profundas, tan sinceras… quería desesperadamente corresponderle, decirle que podía internarlo, que quería internarlo. Sin embargo, las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

—**Y por eso… te dejaré ir.**

El mayor levantó su cabeza incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba. ¿Lo dejaba ir? ¿Lo dejaba marcharse a Inglaterra para quizá nunca más regresar?

—**Alfred…**

—**Te amo Arthur, y para mí lo más importante es que tú estés cómoda. Y es claro que aún no estás preparado para recibir todo el amor que te tengo. Así que puedes irte, puedes ir a intentar buscar estabilidad allá… pero no olvides que siempre te estaré esperando, esperando el momento en que te canses de eso y estés listo para aceptar mi amor. Dios, eso último sonó tan estúpidamente cursi. **

El inglés se rió dejando que dos lágrimas salieran de sus ojos verdes y devolvió el abrazo. No había duda de que el estadounidense era un estúpido cursi, digno de una película romántica. Y le encantaba. Era lo más original, innovador y tierno que alguien le había dicho. Y lo más importante: eran _real_.

—**¿Sabes? A todo esto creo que le falta algo… ¿Dónde está la lluvia que siempre cae justo en estas escenas? ¿Y el beso de amor? Creo que ya me he vuelto un diabético con tanto azúcar…**

Y como si algún ser celestial hubiera escuchado sus palabras, unas gotas comenzaron a caer una tras otra hasta formar una llovizna que lo empezó a empapar. Genial, debía aprender a cerrar su boca. Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente y se largaron a reír. Entonces el americano cumplió la segunda parte y juntó sus labios a los del mayor sellando un acuerdo mudo entre ellos. Luego se separaron para recuperar el oxígeno.

—**Ahora sí parece una tonta película estadounidense romántica, **_**Git**_**. **

—**Nah, aún no me has dicho que también me amas expresamente Artie.**

—**¡Es Arthur, **_**fuck**_**! ¿Qué tienes contra mi nombre? ¡Y ni creas que lo diré, imbécil! **

—**¡Awww, vamos ángel, dilo para tu **_**Hero**_**!**

—**¡Ni Hero ni nada! ¡Y tampoco soy tu ángel! Además, ¿Qué mierda hacemos aún debajo de la lluvia? ¡Si me resfrío será tu culpa! **

—**Claro, claro. Sabes que soy tu héroe Artie, y tú mi ángel, por supuesto.**

—**¿Dónde me viste alas o aureola? ¡Y que soy Arthur, maldición! **

—**Hahahaha.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_A todos los pasajeros del vuelo 23 a Londres/Inglaterra, diríjanse a la cabina treinta, el avión saldrá en diez minutos… repito, a todos los pasajeros…-"_

—**¿Me llamarás? No te olvidarás de enviarme un mensaje con tu dirección ¿verdad? ¡¿En serio que no quieres que vaya contigo? ¡Acabo de ver a un francés con la misma cara del pervertido de Francis subirse a tu avión! ¡Seguro que te quiere hacer algo, eres demasiado irresistible como para que no intente algo! ¡Puedo ir y pegarle un poco para que se aleje y…!**

—**¡Alfred, para de una maldita vez!**

El nombrado hizo lo que me indicaron y compuso una cara de niño con berrinche. Arthur suspiró y se masajeó el puente de su nariz suplicando a todo ser viviente un poco de paciencia. El mismo Alfred fue el que dijo que no tenía problema con que se vaya y ahora le armaba semejante barullo. Típico de él.

—**Lo siento, es que pienso que dejaré de verte por no sé cuánto tiempo y tengo miedo de que te des cuenta que nunca podrás estar cómodo conmigo, o peor que encuentres a un sexi británico más genial que yo (aunque lo creo imposible) y te enamores y quieras intentar salir con él y… ¡Bien, y estoy siendo paranoico, lo acepto!**

—**Alfred… me voy a la casa de mis hermanos, no a un hotel con miles de chicos dentro. Y dudo enamorarme de alguien, ¿recuerdas? **

Arthur se rió un poco y le dio un sutil beso en la mejilla al americano ruborizándose un poco por tal acto antes de pegarle un coscorrón en la cabeza. Honestamente, ¿Qué nunca aprendía?

—**Sí, pero…**

—**Pero nada. Iré por un tiempo a aclarar mi mente y luego volveré. Tenemos aún colegio ¿sabes? Y yo no voy a dejar que alguna niña estúpida ponga una de sus garras sobre ti. No te preocupes, verás que pronto estaré preparado para "aceptar tu amor".**

—**No me recuerdes todas esas cursiladas que dije, fue el momento ¿vale? Son ciertas, pero eso no quita que sea vergonzoso. Te extrañaré ¿bien? Eso era todo lo que quería decirte.**

—**¿Solo eso?**

El inglés le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, fingida, que hizo que el estadounidense se volviera del color de un tomate y comenzara a tartamudear incoherencias. Así le gustaba más, cuando le dejaba sin palabras. Tan encantador.

—**¡O-ok! ¡De acu-acuerdo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo y espero que vuelvas lo más rápido posible! ¿Feliz?**

—**Sí, completamente feliz. **

La última llamada para los pasajeros fue repetida y Arthur sabía que ya era hora de marcharse. Así que agarrando sus valijas y dedicándole al menor una breve sonrisa, decidió ir subiendo.

—**¡Arthur!**

Dio vuelta implorando que no sea otra tontería cuando sintió los dulces labios estrellarse contra los suyos apasionadamente. Parpadeó ante la sonrisa deslumbrante que el rubio alto le dedicó después.

—**Me estaba olvidando de algo. Algo que he pensando y he querido decirte desde que chocamos aquel día: Dime, Arthur ¿realmente te dolió? **

—**¿Eh?**

La escena se le hacía ligeramente conocida…

—**Cuando caíste del cielo.**

Un nuevo beso seguido de una risa fue lo último que escuchó antes de ser empujado hacia el hombre que retiraba los boletos e indicaba que subieran al avión. A los minutos ya se veía sentado, al lado de una ventana, y aún descolocado por las palabras del menor. Cuando la realización de las palabras llegaron a su comprensión, su cara se volvió tan roja que las personas que estaban a su lado pensaron que en cualquier instante se incendiaría.

¡Dios, ese americano sin vergüenza! ¡¿Cómo podía decirle semejante cursilería empalagosa?

Pero a los segundo su rostro se calmó y una sonrisa dulce apareció. No había duda que amaba a ese estadounidense, con todo y lo romántico que era. Quizá haría que su viaje sea lo más corto posible, quien sabe… tal vez el amor si era algo tan maravilloso como tanto lo exclamaban los poetas…

—**Eres un idiota, Alfred. Y te amo así. **

Porque podían decir que lo suyo era algo pasajero, quizá. Algo del momento. Tal vez no durarían, tal vez solo se dejaban llevar y luego se canses. Quizá eran demasiado jóvenes. Pero Arthur no tenía duda, y sospechaba que Alfred también, de que este, era su romántico amor. Su verdadero amor. Díganle que está loco o solo es un cursi, sin embargo, podía poner sus manos al fuego por ello.

Ambos habían encontrando ese romance único, y lo habían convertido en un amor puro y durable.

Al diablo las promesas y el pasado. No cambiaría aquello por **nada**

"_**Apasionado. Dulce. Egoísta. Libre. Cursi. Doloroso. Feliz. Triste. Incomprensible. Imborrable. Así, era el amor. Así era su amor".**_

-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The End.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Y la vida… Y la vida, se detuvo para siempre en tu mirada._ _Y tus ojos… Y tus ojos, en mis ojos, me dejaron como tonta, hipnotizada._ _Y de a poco… Y de a poco, de a poquito nos juntamos en un lugarcito pequeñito para amarnos._ _¡Hay que bella que es la vida! ¡Hay me estoy enamorando!"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

**Notas de Luni:**

Créanlo o no, por fin lo terminé. Y fue tan malditamente empalagoso… y disfruté cada segundo de él. Ojalá también les haya gustado. Y que lo largo haya compensado la espera. Sinceramente, amo esta historia. Quizá porque refleja mucho lo que para mí es el amor, y lo que me gustaría vivir. Supongo que es mi parte egoísta que aún no ha perdido la esperanza. Porque bien puedo no creer en ello, o bien las circunstancias me han hecho creer que no se puede, pero yo _quiero_ creer. Y eso, es algo que le di a Arthur al final. Me gustaría que mi hermana también lograra verlo. Bue, cosas de la vida.

Damas y señores, esto aún no acaba. Aún queda el epílogo, cortito pero dulce. No sé cuando lo subiré pero lo tendrán. Ahora, dije que iba a publicar varias continuaciones y de hecho es así, pero a los otros aún les falta la tan necesaria "edición". Así que entre mañana o pasado subo. Las actualizaciones serán de los siguientes fics: "Youth at The End of Fear", "Chains of The Soul", "Juguemos a Rodear". Por ahora, luego seguiré con "Casanova", "Simplemente Necesidad", "What Everyone Knows" y mi traducción. Luego, subiré mis nuevos proyectos. Tengan por seguro que no dejaré ninguno. Pero a pesar de estar en vacaciones, hasta ahora han estado un tanto… agitadas. Tuve varios problemas, caídas de ánimo, pero ya estoy mejor y lista para continuar. Que la vida sigue, señores.

¡Nos vemos! ¡Muchas gracias por leerme y agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios de corazón! ¡Adiós! ¡Byeeeeeeeee!


End file.
